Muerte, envíala lejos de sus ojos
by Dulce Nymphadora
Summary: La historia de Lily Evans desde el día en que conoció a Severus Snape. El amor no es una bendición.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, acá les traigo mi segundo fic. Bueno, tercero, si se cuenta Encuentro P**

**Honestamente no me convence mucho (, espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**Puede ser que este primer capítulo sea algo infantil, pero es sólo la introducción, se los prometo jajaja**

**Por favor, si leen aunque sea sólo una partecita déjenme reviews. Es lo que necesito para seguir adelante: opiniones.**

**No los molesto más. Saludos y ¡lean!**

Era un día algo lluvioso cuando Lily Evans descubrió que era una bruja. Aún ahora, a sus 20 años, a punto de morir con su hijo en brazos, recordaba cómo su hermana mayor había salido corriendo de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa, gritando alarmada y muy agudo:

- ¡Mamá¡Maaaaaaaá¡Una lechuza¡Hay una lechuza en la chimenea!

Entonces Lily había bajado por las escaleras salteándose unos cuantos escalones para enterarse qué provocaba tanto alboroto. En su camino se cruzó con Petunia y su madre, y antes de que ésta última le impidiera actuar, ya se había escabullido por la puerta y entrado a la sala. Miró la chimenea y sintió un escalofrío. Era verdad, había una lechuza allí.

Nunca le habría temido a ese pobre e indefenso animal. En realidad tenía cierta afinidad con los pájaros: un día había logrado que el canario que le habían regalado sus padres en Navidad cambiara su color amarillo pálido tan aburrido por un rojo vistoso y amarillo fuerte. Por supuesto su madre se enojó mucho con ella, pues creía que había perdido al original y comprado otro para reemplazarlo, pero la verdad era que Lily no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido. Otra vez habría jurado que su canario había aumentado de tamaño de la noche en la mañana, pero se convenció de que era su imaginación cuando esa tarde llegó de la escuela y lo encontró tan pequeñito y llamativo como antes.

Así que se acercó a esta lechuza negra y grande, y con una mano temblorosa acarició su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mojada y fría, seguramente por haber estado a la intemperie con el clima del día. Ya sin timidez hizo que se pose en su mano, cuando notó que tenía algo amarrado a la pata derecha. "¡Qué crueles!", pensó. Seguro que los niños del barrio la habían atrapado y le habían atado un peso en la pata para que no pueda volar bien. Pero eso no era ni una piedra ni nada por el estilo: era una carta.

Lily alzó bien las cejas cuando leyó el membrete, que rezaba en tinta verde esmeralda:

_Señorita Lily Evans_

_Habitación en el fondo del corredor, primer piso_

_Green Flowers, 25_

_Big Whinging_

_Surrey_

El sobre de pergamino estaba atado con un hilo dorado a la pata de la lechuza. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, le desató la carta al pobre animal y con una mano la sospesó. Emocionada, se dispuso a abrirla. Estaba rompiendo el papel cuando entraron su madre y Petunia, ésta última gritando que era alérgica a los animales y más si éstos tenían dos ojos.

- ¡Lily, suelta a ese bicho!- le gritó su madre escandalizada-. Debe tener rabia o algo así.

Lily no se volvió a ver a su madre, pues adivinaba su cara de horror y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No le hizo caso y abrió el sobre.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Lily leyó la carta otra vez y se detuvo en las palabras "Magia y Hechicería". Luego notó que había otro papel en el sobre, así que lo leyó también. En él le pedía cosas como un sombrero de punta, un sapo y un caldero. Su madre se acercó a ella algo temerosa todavía por la presencia tan cercana de la lechuza y leyó los pergaminos por sobre su hombro. Cuando terminó lanzó un pequeño gritito y aferró fuertemente el hombro de su hija.

- ¡N-no p-pue-ede ser!- le quitó la carta a Lily y se incorporó para leerla mejor-. Esto es un chiste.

- ¡No, mamá, mira!- Lily habló por primera vez. Le señaló a su madre la Post Data, que acababa de leer- "Un miembro del personal pasará hoy a las doce de la noche para aclararle atentamente las dudas"… ¡Soy una bruja!- soltó.

Petunia, al escuchar esto, intentó sacarle la hoja de las manos a su madre.

- Petunia, ve a tu cuarto. Lily, deshazte de esa lechuza y… Y ven al comedor.

Aferrando todavía la carta entre sus huesudas manos, salió de la sala algo pálida.

- ¡Madre, pero si está lloviendo! No la puedo dejar afuera¡mira cómo tiembla!

Como su madre no contestó, Lily subió a su habitación y dejó entrar a la lechuza a la jaula de su canario. Ésta uluó y comió unas semillitas, ante la mirada aterrorizada de su compañero de casa. Pero a Lily no le importó, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama y clavó sus ojos en el techo con la mirada perdida.

¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería¿Su madre tenía razón¿Era todo una broma¿Y qué quería decirle en el comedor¿Estaría soñando? Con un dejo de desesperación, se pellizcó fuertemente la mejilla.

- ¡Auch!

Pues no, no lo era. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Enseguida su mirada recayó en la hermosa jaula que ocupaba la esquina más luminosa de su habitación, frente a la ventana por la cual ahora resbalaban gruesas gotas de lluvia. Allí junto a la recién llegada estaba Polly, su canario rojo y amarillo. Sabía que aquél nombre no era muy original, pero luego de haber pasado por ponerle el nombre del presidente, de su esposa, de ambos y Lily mismo, decidió que no era muy buena para averiguar el sexo del pajarito ni para ponerle un nombre adecuado. Entonces escogió ponerle Polly, el primero de ave que se le vino a la cabeza cuando se hartó de buscar otros nombres más llamativos. ¿Era Polly una evidencia de que era bruja?

Claro que siempre había soñado con tener poderes para vengarse de su (casi siempre) malvada y cruel hermana Petunia, o para arreglar su dentadura y evitar que le pongan esos horribles frenillos. Pero era imposible, no podía ser…

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo que había sobre el escritorio rosa que ella misma había decorado. Lily Evans era una chica algo alta para su edad, de pelo colorado abundante y largo hasta la cintura. Sonrió y observó sus dientes "de lata", como solían burlarse sus compañeros del colegio. Pero también observó que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, verdes brillantes y centelleantes, y se alegró un poco.

- ¡Lily!- gritó su madre.

Lily salió de su ensimismamiento y bajó las escaleras muy animada. "¡Soy una bruja!", se repitió. Entró al comedor y allí estaba su padre y su madre, sentados alrededor de la mesa de roble oscuro. Sonrió a su padre y le preguntó jovialmente:

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Pá?

Sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa, algo forzosamente.

- Lily, querida¿sabes lo que esto significa?- la niña no respondió, así que su madre prosiguió-: Tu padre y yo esperaremos hasta las doce de la noche. Si aquella persona que dicen no… No llega, bueno, querida, seguramente esto es una broma…

- Sí, Lily, no te ilusiones. La verdad que dudo que esto sea algo más que eso.

- ¡No, no¡Es verdad! Siempre lo supe. ¡Soy una bruja! Tengo poderes mágicos, y hoy esperaré toda la noche a que venga un mago del colegio, y el primero de Septiembre estaré en la estación de King's Cross para partir hacia… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se acercó a la mesa, donde estaba la carta y leyó-¡Hogwarts! Iré al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada insegura, pero luego asintieron, aunque no muy convencidos.

Antes de lo que Lily esperaba, las campanadas del enorme reloj tradicional de la salita de estar resonaron en la oscuridad. Lily estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, con la lechuza negra en su regazo, observando la lluvia golpetear contra la ventana…

Toc toc.

La pelirroja dio un respingo y llamó:

- ¡Má, Pá!

Su madre bajó la escalera algo escandalizada con un dedo en los labios. Le susurró:

- ¡Petunia está durmiendo!

Lily lo dudaba. Durante todo el día Petunia había tratado de convencer a su hermanita de que todo era una broma malvada planeada por ella, hasta que su madre la había castigado. Desde entonces no había salido de su habitación, pero Lily estaba segura de que no se perdía sonido.

A continuación bajó su padre y, algo desconfiado, abrió la puerta. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años vestida con un severo traje de encaje oscuro estaba parada en el umbral.

- Hol-hola- saludó Edward. La mujer le extendió la mano y dijo:

- Minerva McGonnagal, espero que hayan recibido mi carta.

- Sí, sí, pase por favor.

Los padres de Lily parecían verdaderamente asombrados. Cuando McGonnagal cruzó el rellano de la puerta y entró a la zona iluminada, Lily pudo observar que era más alta de lo que parecía, y tenía un muy elegante porte. Sobre su nariz se apoyaban unos anteojos cuadrados, y su pelo negro levemente veteado con gris estaba meticulosamente recogido en un rodete. Mientras Lily la observaba, McGonnagal se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y dijo:

- ¿Lily Evans, me equivoco?

- No, soy yo.

Le tendió una mano algo arrugada por los años, pero le dio un fuerte apretón. Luego sacó una vara nudosa de color ocre, más o menos del largo del antebrazo de Lily, mientras decía:

- Bueno, antes que nada, supongo que mi presencia aquí aún no es suficiente. Querrán una muestra de que la magia existe¿verdad?- sin esperar respuesta, hizo un raro movimiento con la varita y el sillón de la sala se transformó inmediatamente en un gato. El padre de Lily tuvo que sostener a su esposa, pues ella se había desmayado-. ¡Oh, lo siento! Siempre suelen asombrarse cuando les mostramos la magia, es comprensible, es comprensible… Claro que tal vez me excedí un poco… Sí, sí, debería haber hecho que se eleve unos centímetros y listo, me hubieran creído igual- hablaba más para ella misma que para los Evans. Mientras se disculpaba devolvió al sillón su forma original y con otro movimiento de la varita transportó a la Señora Evans hacia él.

El padre de Lily se sentó junto a su esposa, que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Lily, en cambio, no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Pensar que ella podría hacer eso en algún momento! Se sentó en el otro sillón, junto a McGonnagal.

- Señora…- titubeó-. ¿Señora McGonnagal¿Yo… yo también puedo hacer eso?

- Podrás algún día, sin dudas, si sacas buenas notas en Hogwarts. Yo seré tu profesora de Transformaciones. Allí aprenderás a hacer cosas como la que acabas de ver. También tendrás Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología…- al parecer la profesora esperaba que alguien hiciera alguna acotación, pero eso no sucedió pues los señores Evans se habían quedado sin habla y Lily no creía que hablar fuera algo necesario en ese momento. Todo su mundo parecía haberla llevado a ese lugar, ese momento, y escuchaba lo que le decía su futura profesora como lo haría cualquiera en su situación: completa y absolutamente maravillada-. Bien, para pagar la beca y comprar los útiles deberán ir a Gringotts, el banco de los magos, y cambiar su dinero por algo de oro mágico.

En ese momento su mirada se posó en la negra lechuza que ahora estaba posada sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

- Puedes conservar a esa lechuza. Aunque no lo parezca es casi un pichón, y creo que pasará su infancia más divertida siendo tu mascota que sirviendo a los profesores de Hogwarts.

- ¿En serio¡Gracias!- Lily dio un pequeño saltito en su sillón, pero sin animarse a levantarse (pues aún la extraña bruja la cohibía un poco) miró ávidamente a la lechuza, que ahora la observaba majestuosamente.

En aquella pausa la madre de Lily pareció recuperar la habilidad para hablar.

- Señora… McGonnagal. ¿Dónde queda Gringotts¿Cómo iremos?

- No muy lejos de aquí, en Londres mismo. En este pergamino está la dirección y demás- miró a los presentes-. Bueno, si no tienen ninguna otra pregunta…- dijo parándose.

- N-no, no, creo que nos ha aclarado todo- dijo el señor Evans, aunque muy lejos de aparentar afirmar sus palabras. Él también se paró y le estrechó la mano a McGonnagal. Luego, ésta estrechó la mano de la señora Evans y por último, la de Lily.

- La estaremos esperando, señorita Evans. Parece que usted promete mucho- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Lily ni siquiera contestó, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo como nunca. Desde aquel instante, Minerva McGonnagal fue la heroína de su juventud.

**Próximos capítulos: Lily no encuentra ningún vagón vacío en el Expreso... ¿Con quién deberá compartirlo¡Selección de las casas¡¡Club Slug!**

**Dejen rr y gracias por leerme.**


	2. Chapter 2

La imagen que tiene Lily del callejón Diagon en su primera visita, es una borrosa multitud de objetos que para ella eran rarísimos, como sombreros en punta, murciélagos, calderos y varitas mágicas. Recuerda que la primera varita que sus dedos tocaron fue la indicada: sauce, 10 pulgadas y un cuarto, blanda y flexible. También recuerda cuando se subió por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, y cómo sus padres se habían quedado parados en la plataforma con lágrimas y sonrisas en los ojos.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídate, Lily, querida!- le había dicho su madre.

Lily se apresuró a buscar algún compartimento, pero estaban casi todos repletos. Dos veces abrió la puerta de uno que creía vacío para encontrarse con las caras hostiles de unos grandes muchachos que parecían impresionantemente altos y magos. Por primera vez Lily se sintió fuera de lugar, en un mundo totalmente extraño al que había entrado sin pensárselo dos veces. Todos semejaban saber muchas más cosas que ella sobre varitas, escobas, libros, hechizos. Magia.

La tercera vez que iba a abrir un compartimento para ver si estaba ocupado, lo pensó mejor y tocó la puerta con dos suaves golpecitos. No hubo respuesta. Tocó de nuevo y apoyó la oreja contra el vidrio, esperando oír alguna muestra de que debía largarse de allí lo antes posible. Pero todo era silencio, silencio del más profundo. Un silencio acompasado, metódico…

Se sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Al principio no vio nada, sólo un asiento vacío y del otro lado medio vacío… Y medio lleno. Había un chico delgado y pálido vestido de negro azabache sentado elegantemente en el asiento junto a la puerta. La estaba mirando, con unos ojos tan negros que por un momento Lily pensó que el chico había recortado dos círculos de cartón negro y se los había pegado sobre el iris. No había brillo en su mirada, sólo una extraña sensación de ausencia y misterio.

- L-lo siento, yo…- se calló. El niño estaba ahora acariciando una varita negra como su cabello y como sus ojos, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Vete- le dijo. Lily no pudo evitar estremecerse. No pronunció ninguna otra palabra, sólo cerró la puerta sintiendo un horrible nudo en el estómago.

Se quedó unos segundos allí parada, con una mano todavía en el picaporte y la mente aún en aquella voz fría y desalmada. Luego regresó a sí y pensó que aquel extraño chico de negro podría verla a través del vidrio temblar. Así que siguió su camino en busca de algún lugar donde viajar.

Cuando ya iba por el último vagón, desesperada, tirando de su pesadísimo carrito por el pasillo y pensando que tendría que pasar el resto del viaje sentada sobre él en el portaequipajes, una niña rubia y algo petiza salió de un compartimento que Lily tenía a su derecha. La niña no pareció reparar en su presencia, ya que había abierto la puerta de un golpe y salido mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, diciendo:

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Cuándo va a arrancar este maldito tren?

Otra chica, ésta de pelo castaño y alta, salió del mismo compartimento, pero a diferencia de su amiga, notó que una pelirroja con cara de asustada se había quedado de piedra a unos metros de la puerta.

- Hola- le sonrió francamente-. Soy Michelle. Ella se llama Érica- añadió, ante la mirada de estupefacta de Lily, en tono severo. Luego volvió a Lily-. ¿Y tú?

La pelirroja salió de su trance con una sacudida de la cabeza (de nuevo), y respondió:

- Lily, Lily Evans. Oigan, ¿puedo entrar con ustedes al compartimento? Es que me he quedado afuera…- preguntó, tímidamente y algo incómoda.

- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?- al parecer Érica había perdido su empeño en que se mueva el tren por obra y gracia de sus quejas. Ahora miraba a Lily muy suspicazmente. Lily trató de sostenerle la mirada el mayor tiempo posible, pero la fuerza que emanaban los ojos color miel de la rubia Érica fue suficiente para hacerle desviar la mirada.

Por su parte, Érica río.

- Ven, pasa a nuestro compartimento- le dijo muy animada. Lily la siguió y Michelle fue detrás, empujando un poco el equipaje de Lily con el pié.

Justo en ese momento el Expreso de Hogwarts arrancó, y las niñas se balancearon un poco. La lechuza que había adoptado Lily uluó en su jaula. Luego Érica y Michelle se sentaron juntas en un asiento, y Lily en frente de ellas.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntó la rubia.

- Lily. Mis padres no son magos, así que estoy algo perdida…

- Nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo Érica en seguida-. Michelle es hija única pero sus padres son magos, y fueron a un colegio de magia cuando eran chicos. Su padre es francés, iba a Beauxbeatons.

- Y mi madre inglesa, iba a Hogwarts- siguió Michelle-. Se conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Lily no tenía ni idea de lo que era el Torneo de los Tres Magos ni Beauxbeatons, pero prefirió no interrumpir el discurso de las chicas.

- Yo tengo a mi hermana en cuarto y lo he oído hablar en casa de Hogwarts- dijo Érica-. Ahora sé varias cosas que me van a servir… Ya le he contado a Michelle de varios chicos…

- Y de profesores.

- Y de chicos.

- ¡Del castillo!

- Chicos…

- De las clases- siguió Michelle, tratando de ignorar a Érica.

- Y los chi…

- ¡Ya basta!- estalló Michelle-. Érica está obsesionada con los chicos- le explicó a Lily-. ¿Se nota?

Lily rió.

- Yo me he cruzado con varios mayores en este tren. No son muy agradables…

- ¡No me digas!- Érica parecía haberse puesto de muy mal humor- ¿Eran lindos? Mis padres insistieron en ser puntuales. ¡Llegué antes que nadie! Desde entonces he estado aquí comiendo… ¡Qué tonta! No me di cuenta de que podría haberme quedado afuera para echar un vistazo.

Michelle y Lily rieron.

- Yo pienso que aún estamos chicas para eso.

- Oigan, si se han pasado la mitad de su vida en un colegio sólo de mujeres pensarían lo que yo… ¡Hogwarts es una mina de personas del sexo masculino!

- Yo estoy con Lily, aunque no hay que negar que hay algunos muy interesantes…

Entonces Lily recordó a aquel extraño y solitario chico de negro.

- Había uno… Era muy raro, la verdad. Creo que empezará primero con nosotras, pero de todas formas era muy distinto a los demás. Vestía de negro y me miró muy fijo…

- ¡¡¡Lily tiene novio!- gritó Érica.

Lily ahora recuerda con mucha melancolía aquella tarde, como muchas otras, en la que se la pasó riendo con Michelle _Ruteur y Érica Blondip. También recuerda muy bien la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos negros…_

_Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, luego del paseo en bote, la profesora McGonnagal hizo desfilar a los de primero a través de un enorme salón ocupado por cientos y cientos de alumnos que los miraban curiosamente. Lily se sintió especialmente pequeña entre todos ellos. Vio a los alumnos de los grados superiores y a los profesores, y se juró que algún día se ganaría el respeto de muchos._

_- Cuando los nombre se pondrán el Sombrero Seleccionador- dijo la profesora con voz algo monótona. Desenrolló un pergamino y se ajustó los anteojos. Luego comenzó a leer la lista-: ¡Abstil, Jonathan!_

Un niño más petizo aún que Érica se acercó a la profesora McGonnagal, se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza y luego se escuchó un seco: "¡Hufflepuff!" Una de las cuatro mesas del Gran Salón estalló en vítores. Jonathan casi corrió hasta ella.

- ¡Black, Sirius!- un muchacho muy vivaz de pelo negro hasta los hombros, se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza con un gracioso ademán.

Luego de que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hubiera puesto en Griffindor, llamaron a:

- ¡Blondip, Érica!- la aludida sonrió a Lily y a Michelle y se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Griffindor!

Otro cuarto del Gran Salón prorrumpió en aplausos. Érica se quitó el sombrero y luego de susurrarles un "¡suerte!" a sus amigas se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor.

Así siguieron hasta llegar a "¡Evans, Liliana!", y Lily se puso el sombrero sobre su rojo pelo.

"Tú prometes mucho" recuerda ahora que le dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eso fue todo. Luego gritó:

- ¡Griffindor!- y la pelirroja se sentó junto a Érica, que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo., mientras otros dos chicos eran elegidos para Hufflepuff.

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

Peter, un temeroso y rollizo niño, fue ubicado en Griffindor.

- ¡Potter, James!- James Potter se acercó al Sombrero. Lily miró por sobre la multitud de alumnos y lo vio mejor: era de mediana estatura, muy delgado, con pelo negro y revoltoso y unos anteojos redondos que le caían hasta el final de la nariz.

- ¡Griffindor!- gritó ronco el Sombrero Seleccionador, y James se sentó junto a Lily. El chico le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y se dispuso a prestar atención al resto de la Selección.

Lily no podía dejar de sonreír. Todo el lugar era maravillosamente mágico. Ahora tenía dos geniales amigas y, según como le dijo Érica, estaba en la mejor casa de Hogwarts. Pero por desgracia esa alegría se le apagó un poco cuando Michelle quedó en Ravenclaw.

- Lo sabía- dijo solemne Érica, mientras Lily saludaba tristemente a Michelle con la mano-. Es muy inteligente como para no ir a Ravenclaw.

Lily no tuvo demasiado tiempo para entristecerse. La profesora McGonnagal había pronunciado el nombre "¡Snape, Severus!" y el chico de negro que se había encontrado en el Expreso había subido la tarima y puéstose el sombrero. En seguida, éste había vociferado "¡SLYTHERIN!".

También recuerda cómo aquel chico, Severus, se había dirigido y sentado en la mesa de su nueva casa sin siquiera inmutarse, como si nada le causara emoción o surja efecto alguno…

Lily comenzó las clases al día siguiente. Aprendió mucho en su primer año de Hogwarts, además de magia. Érica pasó a ser su mejor amiga, aunque Lily sabía muy bien que si Michelle estuviera en su casa, sería ella la que ocuparía el puesto. Érica era muy divertida, compañera y le hacía pasar muy buenos ratos a Lily, pero Michelle era algo más madura y sabía muchas cosas interesantes que fascinaban a Lily. Pasaba varios ratos libres con ella, además de las largas horas en las que reía en la sala común de Griffindor con Érica, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla en todas sus clases ni en su misma habitación.

A pesar de que a veces se volvía aburrido, ser amiga de Érica le permitía saber la vida y obra de casi todos los chicos de primero. Conoció así a un muy irritable cuarteto en Griffindor cuyos integrantes se autodenominaban "los merodeadores". También supo algo más de ese Snape, aunque no lo notó mucho. Como ella misma dijo, estaba chica para tales asuntos.

Pero si hubiera sabido que al crecer…


	3. Chapter 3

Para cuando Lily empezaba su cuarto año, su profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, le pidió que pasara a formar parte de su Club. Según él, tenía excelentes cualidades de toda persona que domina el arte de las Pociones. La verdad era que Lily tenía mucha facilidad para ellas, y no entendía cómo Peter Petigrew no lograba hacer una sencilla poción adormecedora.

Cuando le contó a Érica lo que le había dicho Slughorn el día anterior, ella reaccionó como era de esperar:

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Qué aburrimiento! ¿De veras vas a ir?- le dijo, mientras bajaban las escaleras camino a las mazmorras.

- No sabría cómo rechazarlo…

- ¡Dile que tienes entrenamientos de Quidditch!

- ¡Pero si yo no juego al Quidditch!- le replicó Lily extrañada.

- Vamos, no debe tener ni idea de eso… ¿Crees que se nota la diferencia entre tú y Sirius Black cuando éste está en un partido sobre la escoba?- Lily resopló. Estaba segura de que ella, Érica, sí la notaba. Aunque no lo admitía y criticaba a todas las chicas que, como ella, estaban enamoradas de Black, Lily ya la había descubierto una noche pronunciando su nombre en sueños-. Bueno, entonces creo que lo único que tendrás que hacer es pedirle a la bibliotecaria ser su ayudante de tiempo completo…- concluyó la rubia, ante el silencio reprobatorio de la pelirroja, con aire dramático.

Caminaban hacia el aula de Pociones. Desde primer año que tenían esa clase con los Slytherin, algo que opacaba un poco el cariño que le tenía Lily a la materia. Pero aunque también era muy buena en Encantamientos, sin dudas adoraba Pociones, y nada, ni siquiera la presencia de las crueles serpientes, le impedía hacer lo que quería.

Llegaron al aula con el tiempo justo, pero por suerte Slughorn al verlas dijo alegremente:

- ¡Señorita Evans! Por fin, ya empezaba a temer que no vuelva más a mi clase- dijo balanceándose de atrás para adelante, con las manos juntas en el pecho y un horrible sonrisa de sapo pintada en el rostro, ignorando completamente a Érica.

Lily sonrió forzosamente y arrastró a su amiga a unos de los primeros bancos, cerca del profesor para no perderse una letra de la clase. Se inclinó para dejar la mochila en el piso como siempre, pues estaba acostumbrada a ello. Claro que la malvada profesora de Historia de la Magia se quejaba siempre de ello porque cuando se paseaba por el aula podría sufrir un "desgraciado accidente" al trastabillar con la "roñosa" mochila de Lily. Pero ahora no estaba en la clase de la profesora Lucretia Prewett, y podía dejar la mochila en el piso.

Pero, ¿podía?

Ya había otra en su lugar, y de mochila sólo tenía la función. Era una especia de portafolios muggle negro, con una larga tira para colgárselo al hombro. Estaba tirado en medio del pasillo entre una fila de mesas y otra, ocupando el espacio que solía ser el de la mochila roja de Lily.

Molesta, empujó aquella valija negra a un lado y ocupó el suelo con SU mochila. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que el dueño de la valija no era nada menos que Snape. Los ojos verdes, puros y brillantes de Lily se encontraron con los negros, opacos y vacíos de Snape. Ella, aunque se había quedado inmóvil unos instantes, reaccionó rápido haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: dirigió una sonrisa burlona y antipática al niño (no ya tan niño, pensó Lily) pálido y furioso que la observaba. Por su parte, Snape sólo la miró con odio muy intensamente. Lily le sostuvo la mirada, sin atreverse a pestañear, durante lo que le parecieron horas. Pero aquella mirada era peor que cualquier otra. Le calaba los huesos y se sentía completamente desnuda ante ella. Cada rincón de su cerebro parecía lleno de esa negrura que absorbía su alma…

- ¡Lily! ¡Pss, Lily!

Érica le estaba tirando repetidamente de la túnica.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lily entre dientes, cortando finalmente el contacto visual. Miró a su amiga echa una furia, sin saber bien por qué, ya que la verdad era que agradecía haber sido rescatada de aquellos glaciares negros.

La rubia no contestó, sino que hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba el profesor Slughorn dando la clase.

- Lo siento-, susurró Lily, volviendo en sí.

- Como les iba diciendo, el filtro de la paz no se ve hasta el quinto curso- un murmullo de miedo recorrió el aula-, pero confío en que esta clase está lo suficientemente preparada…- miró disimuladamente hacia el lugar del aula donde estaban Lily y Snape- para lograr hacerla.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese Snape?- le susurró Érica en el oído a Lily.

- Shh… Déjame escuchar- le reprochó Lily, apresurada tomando notas de lo que iba diciendo el profesor.

- Agregan polvo de ópalo y remuevan tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj…- recitaba como de memoria Slughorn.

- ¡Vamos, Lily! Ahora escribirá la receta en el pizarrón y además está en el libro. ¿No me puedes contar qué pasó?- insistió Érica con impaciencia.

- …Dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y…- seguía Slughorn.

- ¡Ya cállate, Érica!

- De acuerdo… Pero no creas que por eso no me vas a contar- le replicó la rubia, pero esta vez había olvidado de susurrar. Sin darse cuenta, habían hablado en voz alta y el profesor había detenido su explicación.

Lily lo miró, nerviosa.

- Señorita Blondip, siéntese aquí-, señaló un asiento, también en la primera fila, al otro lado del aula-. Trabajará con el señor Lupin. Evans, haga pareja con Snape-. La rubia miró a la pelirroja, con cara de entusiasmo. Remus Lupin era uno de los codiciados merodeadores. Lily resopló por lo bajo y se sentó junto a Snape. "Por algo estará solo", pensó. Luego Slughorn se acercó con cara de tristeza y en voz baja le murmuró a Lily-: Es una decepción, señorita Evans…

Lily, muy cohibida por haber hecho "semejante papelón" en su clase preferida, apenas habló durante el resto de la clase. Claro que irremediablemente tuvo que largarle unos bajos ladridos a Snape.

- Son dos gotas de jarabe, no una- recuerda que le había gruñido sin mirarlo, mientras hacía más polvo al ópalo. Pero tenía que admitir que era innecesario: Snape era tan o más excelente que ella en pociones y aunque realizó algunas cosas con sus métodos (obviamente a escondidas de Lily pues ésta no lo habría consentido) seguía las indicaciones de la poción a la perfección y sin necesidad de releerlas a cada rato.

Terminaron el trabajo antes que el resto de la clase y el profesor Slughorn, como premio, les dio media poción del filtro de la paz a cada uno.

- Qué suerte que tengo esto… No podría aguantar otra clase más con ESO- dijo refiriéndose a Severus Snape- sin un poco de tranquilizante- le dijo a Érica cuando salían del aula.

- Oye, no nos fue tan mal, ¿sabes?- Lily la fulminó con la mirada- Bueno, es cierto que nos reprendieron pero… Remus es muy simpático.

Y se fueron al Gran Comedor para reunirse con Michelle, Lily de muy mal humor y Érica con una pícara sonrisa soñadora en la boca.

La pelirroja de Griffindor fue ese viernes por la noche a su primera reunión del Club Slug. Para su disgusto no sólo eran todos alumnos de los años superiores, sino que Snape ya estaba allí.

Cuando entró al despacho de Slughorn lo primero que notó fueron las luces verdes que florecían en la oscuridad. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran tres calderos llenos de una poción verde que no logró identificar (pero olía a algo así como pus de blimbetona) los que daban aquella iluminación a un cuarto sin una sola vela encendida.

- ¡Lily Evans! Te estábamos esperando- la saludó Horace Slughorn, acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro para invitarla a avanzar-. Lo siento, esto está un poco oscuro- encendió unas velas con la varita y siguió, dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos del Club, cuyas siluetas ahora se recortaban más que claras, dijo-: Ésta es Lily Evans, como ya sabrán. Es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido y consideremos que recién está en cuarto año.

"¿Tienes que recordárselo?" pensó Lily algo irritada, viendo a los presentes con detenimiento. De los Slytherins había siete alumnos: tres chicas y dos chicos de séptimo año, uno de sexto y Snape. También estaba cierta Ravenclaw que Lily no reconoció y dos Hufflepufs.

Ella era la única Griffindor.

Tratando de ignorar este último hecho, se sentó en un almohadón junto a la chica de Ravenclaw.

- Lily…- susurró la chica a su lado.

Lily se sobresaltó y miró bien.

- ¡Michelle!- chilló ella, y se abrazaron emocionadas-. Al menos no tendré que estar aquí sola. ¡No me contaste que formabas parte del Club!

- Shh…- dijo severa Michelle con un dedo en los labios y vigilando a Slughorn, que por suerte estaba hablando muy entretenidamente con uno de los chicos de séptimo de Slytherin- Era una sorpresa.

La pelirroja la miró con cara de ofendida, pero luego rió y pensó que sería fantástico compartir más momentos con Michelle. Miró a Slughorn algo más animada, mientras éste decía:

- Bien, creo que estamos todos. ¿Comenzamos con la reunión?

- No fue tan aburrido como creía, honestamente- le contaba Lily a Érica.

- Tuvo lo suyo- dijo con aires de misteriosa Michelle.

- Vamos chicas, acéptenlo. Deberían haber hecho lo que hubiera hecho yo- e, imitando la voz de una niña estudiosa y verdaderamente dolida, hizo como si le dijera a un Slug invisible-: "profesor Slughorn, lo siento, pero en el horario de las reuniones su Club tengo lecciones para fabricar circuitos eléctricos muggles…"

Era sábado. Érica, Michelle y Lily estaban en los terrenos del colegio, a orillas del lago, disfrutando que casi todo el colegio estaba en Hogsmade. Los tibios rayos del sol de otoño calentaban sus ya bastante fríos rostros, mientras que un leve murmullo del viento en las hojas de los árboles complementaba el silencio de aquella hora muerta de la tarde.

Las chicas rieron. La verdad era que la reunión no había sido exactamente un partido de Snap Explosivo, pero comentaron varias cosas interesantes que valieron la pena. Aunque de todas formas, Lily había estado bastante distraída. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en cierto momento de la reunión y recordaba que se había quedado en un estado "vegetal" (como lo llamaban sus amigas) durante un rato, con la mirada fija en el pelo de Snape.

Pero luego reaccionó y apartó la mirada de aquel punto para volver a prestar atención a Slughorn.

- ¿Al menos van chicos lindos?- preguntó (N/A: ¿quién más?) Érica.

- ¡SÍ, SÍ!- gritó agudamente Michelle. Lily la miró asombrada- ¡Hay uno! ¡Es hermoso! Creo que seguiré yendo al Club sólo por él…

- Perdón, ¿de quién hablas?- inquirió.

Michelle la miró como si estuviera loca.

- ¡Es obvio! ¡SNAPE!

Lily se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar. Mientras tanto Érica y Michelle comenzaron a revolcarse de risa en el fresco pasto. Después rió ella también, aunque algo extrañada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Hay peores- cesaron las risas. Ahora la rubia y la castaña la miraban como si Lily fuera un ovni-. ¡En serio! Vamos Michelle, tú los viste… ¿Qué me dices de Mathiew Homiltog?

- ¡Ese es un bombón al lado de Snape!- gritó Érica, algo histérica.

- De hecho sí lo era, considerando que se sentó junto a Snape…

De nuevo estallaron las risas. Lily las seguía mirando, algo rara, sin saber bien si reír o gritarles e irse corriendo.

- Tienen razón- concluyó, algo más aliviada-, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

- Regresó- le dijo en tono solemne Érica a Michelle.

Las chicas siguieron charlando y hablando de todo y nada durante el resto de la tarde. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado solo dos semanas de clases y aún no tenían la suficiente cantidad de deberes como para dejar de divertirse un sábado.

Pero no todos pensaban igual. Había otra persona en los exteriores de Hogwarts, a las orillas del lago. Había alguien más que no había ido a Hogsmade, y aunque quisiera, no hubiera podido ir. Su madre no se ocupaba mucho de él, y a duras penas le daba algo de dinero para el material de colegio. No había visto a su padre en todo el verano, pero de todas formas no le importaba. Él y su hijo se despreciaban mutuamente.

Aquel hijo estaba ahora bajo la sombra de un árbol. Siempre elegía ese lugar para hacer sus deberes o simplemente para estar alejado del ruido un rato, pues el espeso follaje del árbol en el cual se apoyaba le permitía estar a salvo de los molestos rayos del sol y las insoportables burlas de sus compañeros. Se esforzaba para que su vida se basase en eso: evitar estar a la vista de los demás. Tampoco era que los demás quisieran verlo; lo hacía para no tentarlos. Él prefería que todos aquellos ineptos e inútiles adolescentes le fueran indiferentes. Sólo eran un medio para cumplir sus fines, si eso era necesario.

Por un momento se había distraído de sus deberes, y estaba ahora con la mirada perdida. Recorrió con sus ojos negros la silueta de las montañas más allá de los terrenos y bajó la vista hasta la superficie lisa del lago. Una quietud hermosa lo adormilaba. El murmullo traicionero de las hojas al compás del viento fresco le produjo un estremecimiento. Era como si una madre cariñosa le estuviera acariciando la espalda, en su lecho, para que duerma, en la noche…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Los abrió de nuevo.

Captaron la imagen de tres chicas a unos veinte o treinta metros de él. Reían. Aguzó la vista y observó que una de ellas era rubia. Su cabellera arrancaba destellos del sol. Otra de ellas parecía muy alta, y su pelo era oscuro. Otra estaba recostada en el pasto, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, algo rezagada de las otras dos. Tenía el pelo rojo sangre…

Unos minutos después agachó la cabeza, y se ensimismó de nuevo en su trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

¡**Perdón por la tardanza! Perdón, perdón... Honestamente este capítulo me costó mucho, admito que todavía no me convence, pero ya los he hechop esperar demasiado y no puedo seguir dando vueltas.**

**Perdón de nuevo, esta vez lo digo por si este fic no es lo que esperaban o verdaderamente no les gusta, es que a mí tampoco me entusiasma mucho y no le tengo mucha fe (. Aún así muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews. Sigo pidiéndolos, ya que como ven estoy necesitada de consejos y opiniones.**

**Los dejo leer. ¡Saludos!**

Ya era el quinto año de Lily en Hogwarts.

De nuevo era viernes, y la joven ya adolescente estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

- Buenos días, Profesor Slughorn- dijo en voz baja.

Estaba realmente muy deprimida. Érica había sido elegida cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor ese año, y en el último partido contra Slytherin que se había celebrado el sábado pasado, Mathiew Homiltog, el bateador contrario, la había derribado de la escoba al enviarle una enorme bludger a la cabeza. Ahora Érica estaba en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no iba a poder salir hasta dentro de dos semanas. Entre Lily y Michelle se turnaban para hacerle compañía siempre que podían. Esta vez, Érica había insistido en que dejaran de perderse clases por ella, y que asistieran al Club Slug.

- ¡Lily!- la saludó Slughorn amistosamente. Luego cambió la expresión rápidamente (demasiado rápidamente, pensó Lily), para decir en tono penoso-: Temo mucho lo de tu amiga.

- Lo dudo- murmuró en voz baja Lily, lo suficientemente como para que no la oiga nadie. Tiró su mochila al suelo y se sentó en el almohadón que ocupaba el rincón oscuro cerca de Michelle (quien la saludó con una mirada significativa) y observó la sala.

Homiltog estaba sentado a un metro de ella. Cuando ésta lo observó le sonrió burlonamente. Lily le dirigió su peor mirada de odio, pero no pudo decirle nada porque Slughorn ya había empezado a hablar.

Sin prestarle atención, siguió mirando a los presentes. Ahora sólo eran nueve miembros. Los dos Hufflepuff habían abandonado "misteriosamente" el Club, pero Lily y muchos otros sabían que los Slytherin los habían amenazado para que se vayan. Snape estaba sentado cerca de Homiltog, mirando atentamente a Slughorn. Recostado casi en su almohadón, apoyado en un codo sobre el piso y teniendo la nuca contra la pared, vestía la túnica negra de Hogwarts con el pequeño logo de su casa en el pecho. Éste se movía acompasado con la respiración. Slughorn le preguntó algo que Lily no llegó a oír, y Snape le contestó algo secamente:

- No he visto el partido.

Seguía con su expresión solemne, que le inspiraba un profundo respeto a Lily. Snape se rascó la barbilla distraído donde ya había una incipiente barba prolijamente afeitada. Lily sonrió para sí: sus dedos no eran nada torpes. Las manos blancas eran largas y finas, pero la piel de ellas estaba algo curtida, como si hubiera vivido años en alguna fría costa, a orillas del saldo mar.

Ahora estaba hablando Homiltog.

- Creo que ya tenemos asegurado el triunfo de Slytherin- decía con aire de superioridad, mirando de reojo a Lily-. Aunque sólo se han jugado tres partidos de toda la temporada, en dos de ellos ganamos y si Gryffindor continúa sin una Cazadora…- agregó en un fingido tono trágico.

- Ay, ay, no hablemos de ello. ¿Es muy amiga suya, verdad, Michelle¿Lily?- preguntó, al parecer olvidándose de lo que acababa de decir.

- Sí. Madame Pomfrey dice que se va a recuperar… Pero estamos muy preocupadas- contestó la castaña, apenada.

- Es una lástima, una lástima… Obviamente se va a recuperar, pero está perdiendo muchas clases… ¡Y más ahora, que se preparan para las MHB! Lo lamento mucho por ella…

Homiltog sonrió y se volvió a la Gryffindor. Luego le dijo sin producir ningún sonido pero exagerando el movimiento de los labios:

- Yo también lo lamento.

Lily se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- vociferó-. ¡Gracias a ti Érica no saldrá de la enfermería en semanas¡Casi la envían a San Mungo!

- ¡Lily, Lily, por favor¡Contrólate, niña!- gritó Slughorn alarmado.

- ¡No soy una niña!- le replicó Lily, completamente fuera de sí. Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban de ella, la pelirroja súbitamente se inclinó hacia delante y le pegó una fuerte cachetada a Homiltog en la mejilla-. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, animal!

Homiltog, rápido como una gacela, gritó:

- ¡Expelliermus!

Un gemido escapó de la boca aterrorizada de la joven, mientras que por el impulso del conjuro los pies se le despegaban del suelo y su cabeza golpeaba fuertemente contra el bajo techo de la mazmorra.

- ¡Levicorpus!- gritó una voz grave, baja, y Lily giró ciento ochenta grados hasta quedar colgada por el tobillo de una mano invisible unos instantes antes de chocar contra el piso.

Con los ojos nublados vio que una figura negra se colocaba debajo de ella.

- ¡Liberacorpus!- llegó a escuchar, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente.

Estaba sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

La cabeza le dolía muy fuertemente.

Giró la cabeza a un lado con una mueca de dolor, y observó que Severus Snape estaba sentado junto a ella. La miraba fijo.

Lily intentó sostenerle la mirada, como cierto día en una clase de pociones algún año atrás. Pero todo le resultaba verdaderamente confuso. Un frío escalofriante le recorrió la columna hasta llegarle a la nuca. Se estremeció.

El par de ojos oscuros la seguía mirando. Fría, inexpresivamente.

La presión de la joven comenzó a descender. La blancura de la enfermería comenzaba ahora a homogeneizarse hasta que Lily no distinguió nada más, sólo un cuerpo vestido de negro y piel pálida, erguido sobre una nube blanca. Y este cuerpo varonil estaba pendiente de ella. No se perdía un solo suspiro de la pelirroja. La miraba.

Hasta que su negrura le ganó a la ajena blancura, y Lily cayó rendida a sus ojos.

- ¡Cállate, Érica! La vas a despertar.

- ¡Shh! Eres tú la que lo hará si me sigues gritando. ¡AAAY!

Un sonoro golpe sacó a Lily de su ensimismamiento inconsciente. Abrió los ojos como platos y respiró una amplia bocanada de aire.

- ¿Qué…?- inquirió, apoyándose en los codos. Un terrible dolor de cabeza la obligó a acostarse de nuevo. Otra vez estaba en la enfermería, tendida en una cama blanca.

- ¡Lily¿Estás bien?- chilló Michelle, cuando la vio.

- Sí…

- ¡Ayuda¡Soy yo la que se cayó de la cama!

- Lo siento, ya…

- ¡Ay!- gritó Érica de nuevo.

- ¡POR AMOR DE MERLÍN, ESTO ES UNA ENFERMERÍA!- Madame Pomfrey corría hacia ellas, encolerizada- ¡Reteur, le agradezco la consideración a sus amigas, pero esto no es a lo que yo llamo una visita civilizada! Vaya a su sala común, puede volver mañana- le ladró a Michelle, quien tas dirigirles una veloz sonrisa a sus amigas abandonó la enfermería- ¡Blondip, qué has hecho!

Madame Pomfrey se había acercado a Érica. Lily se volvió, y no pudo contener la risa al ver lo que había ocasionado tanto bochinche. Al parecer, Érica, en su afán por acercarse lo más posible a la cama de Lily sin salirse de la suya, se había caído de la cama.

Con un brazo inmovilizado por el accidente del partido, y una venda más pesada que ella misma en la cabeza, presentaba un muy gracioso panorama despatarrada en el suelo.

La enfermera la ayudó a levantarse y, tras regañarla, se dirigió a Lily.

- Sabes, Evans, sancionarán a ese tan Homiltog. Se ha portado muy mal con ustedes dos- decía, muy indignada mientras sacaba un frasquito verde de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica-. Personalmente he hablado con el señor director- ahora vertía la poción verdosa en una gasa blanca-. El profesor Slughorn me apoya. Dice que primero tú le pegaste al alumno- la miró con severidad, mientras le colocaba la gasa húmeda en la frente amorotonada de Lily-, pero de todas formas… Él salió sin un solo rasguño, y usted es una señorita. ¡Cómo se le va a ocurrir hacer volar así a una mujer!

- ¡Auch!- gimió Lily, pues Madame Pomfrey se había emocionado demasiado y le estaba haciendo daño con la gasa al apretarla mucho.

- Ah, lo siento, querida. Tente esto, y quédense en silencio¿eh? No quiero más líos. Podrás irte esta noche, no es nada serio- añadió, mirando a Lily.

- De acuerdo, gracias- le respondió Lily. La señora Pomfrey era muy buena persona, pero en aquellos momentos lo que más quería la joven era que se fuese para poder hablar tranquilamente con Érica.

Cuando Lily se cercioró de que la enfermera había entrado a su despacho y cerrado la puerta, le dijo a su amiga:

- Érica, dime¿has estado despierta desde que llegué a la enfermería?

- Has llegado anoche… Hoy es sábado por la mañana- le respondió Érica señalando la ventana donde se podía observar el sol naciente en el este, algo extrañada por la pregunta que le hacía su amiga-. ¡Cuéntame cómo fue lo de aquel asqueroso Homiltog!- le pidió, radiante.

Pero Lily no la escuchaba.

- Entonces…- dijo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta-. ¿No sabes si vino alguien a visitarme?- insistió, decidida a no cambiar el tema hasta no haberse aclarado la duda.

- No… Al menos no mientras dormía. Oye¿por qué preguntas?

Lily se apartó un segundo de sus pensamientos y miró seriamente a Érica. Ella no era estúpida, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Y sería peor, conociendo cuán escandalosa podría llegar a ser la rubia con aquellos temas que tanto solía saturar.

- Bueno… Cuando Homiltog me lanzó el conjuro volé por los aires y choqué contra el techo- dijo, masajeándose la cabeza también vendada-. Pero…

- ¿Pero?- la intriga mataba a su amiga.

_- _Nunca caí- dijo confusa Lily-. Fue un encantamiento. Nunca lo había oído. Creo que era algo así como Liviecorpus o Livcorpos. Pero lo más raro fue quien lo conjuró…- cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de hacer memoria. Luego relajó el seño y se entregó al recuerdo, mientras evocaba en un murmullo los dulces versos que había aprendido tras leerlos incontables veces-: _Voz escuchada a mis espaldas, en algún viaje a las afueras, mientras caía de mis faldas el diario abierto¿de quién eras? Sonabas cálida y segura como de alguno que domina__ del hombre oscuro el alma oscura, la clara carne femenina. No me di vuelta a ver el hombre en el deseo que me fuera su rostro anónimo, y pudiera su voz, ser música sin nombre. ¡Oh simpatía de la vida¡Oh comunión que me ha valido, por el encanto de un sonido ser, sin quererlo, poseída! _**(N/A: "Una voz", Alfonsina Storni)**

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Lily. Érica se había quedado atónita, mirándola.

- Lil… ¿Estás bien¿Qué acaba de suceder…?

- L-lo siento- se apresuró a decir Lily. Se pasó una mano por los ojos y apartó la vista de la de su amiga-. No sé quién fue el que pronunció el conjuro, Érica. Pero… ¿Michelle no te contó nada?

- Cuando te trajeron yo ya estaba dormida. Supongo que Michelle vino contigo, pero no lo sé. Vino hace un rato, pero enseguida te despertaste y bueno, yo me caí y…

- No dejo de pensar en él- se dijo bruscamente Lily.

Érica la observó atentamente.

- Pero¿quién podría ser¿Cómo no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien si no sabes siquiera si existe?

Y antes de poder pensarlo, sin estar segura siquiera de que era esa la respuesta, Lily Evans dijo:

- Snape.

Silencio. Incómodo e interminable silencio, en el cual hasta se podía oír el lento "tic-tac" del reloj del Gran Salón.

Y luego…

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?

- E-es Snape- repitió Lily.

Repentinamente, lo que pensase Érica del asunto ya no importaba. Tampoco importaba lo que pensarían todos si se enteraran de lo que acababa de confesar. Pero¿qué acababa de confesar¿Era eso cierto¿Era Snape su primer amor? "Sí", se dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces. "Es él. Snape. Severus, Severus Snape." Cerró los ojos lentamente y lo visualizó. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó al conmemorar su piel pálida y la forma en que el negro de su cabello contrastaba con ella. Pensó en su prominente y peculiar nariz, algo que tanto le llamaba la atención como maravillaba. "Narices chicas son las de las mujeres" le había dicho su madre una vez. "Y tenía razón", pensó Lily. Evocó la forma de sus labios finos, de su cuello fuerte, de sus hombros anchos. De sus manos blancas, huesudas y firmes. Y mientras recordaba a los ojos negros y oscuros que tanto la habían aterrorizado aquel primer día de colegio, se sorprendió sonriendo.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo con un hilo de voz. Miró extasiada a Érica-. ¡Es tan hermoso¡Vamos, dime que no estoy loca!

- ¡Lily! Lo estás. ¿Es que acaso estamos hablando del mismo Snape¡No es hermoso, ni mucho menos!

- ¡Belleza rara!

- Nariz kilométrica- aportó Érica.

- ¡Tan varonil!- contraatacó Lily.

- Rata de biblioteca.

- ¡Intelectual!

- Antipático.

- ¡Misterioso!

Érica desistió pues era obvio que Lily le ganaría el debate, pero cambió de argumento:

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices¿Te gusta Snape?- le preguntó a su amiga seriamente, haciendo énfasis en el nombre "Snape".

- ¿Me gusta?- se repitió Lily. Era hermoso: eso ya lo había decidido. Pero, al fin y al cabo¿le gustaba? Toda la vida había repetido que decir eso ya era un gran paso. Que primero había que conocer a la persona. Que no bastaba con una cara linda. "Pero Severus no es una cara linda. Yo adoro la forma en que no lo es", se dijo. Pero aún así… Meditó la respuesta y escogió el camino que parecía el más fácil-: No- Érica suspiró aliviada-. No, no me gusta. Me parece lindo, simplemente. ¡Y cuánto!- rió- Si existiera la perfección… Él la sería.

"¡Cuán tonta fui!", piensa Lily, entre lágrimas desesperadas, mientras escucha los gritos de un extraño llamado James que le ordena que corra. ¿Por qué había dicho que era hermoso¿Por qué Érica le había preguntado si le gustaba? Desde entonces la idea no escapó jamás de su mente. Pero Érica no tenía la culpa, no… ¿Cómo había caído tan dulcemente en aquel espinoso espiral infinito?

Bueno, no, infinito no. Terminaría. Y pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Perdón por el retraso!**

Durante toda la semana siguiente Lily estuvo pendiente de algo más que no eran los deberes. Un nuevo objeto de estudio había aparecido en su panorama. Nunca antes había tenido una fijación con algo que consideraba tan estúpido, pero…

La verdad era que Lily estaba fascinada con Severus. Le seguía repitiendo a Érica que sólo le parecía lindo. Hermoso, pero hasta ahí y nada más. Pero ahora hasta ella dudaba de esa afirmación, aunque por supuesto, en secreto. El caso era que no dejaba de mirarlo, y aspiraba a conocerlo mejor.

Las clases que compartía con Severus dejaron de ser unas más, y pasaron a tener unos diez minutos previos que Lily gastaba en mirarse el reflejo proyectado en alguna armadura pulida o soñando algún posible encuentro casual. Aunque no lo notaba por sí misma, sus amigas la veían más reservada de lo normal, y se quejaban de que no les prestase atención o de que ya no riese como antes.

El jueves de esa misma semana a las 10:00 los estudiantes de Griffindor y Slytherin de quinto año tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya eran las 9:55 y Lily estaba arreglándose el pelo a las apuradas, corriendo hacia la nueva aula del profesor Mortimer Ets, en el cuarto piso.

- ¡Vamos, Lily!- chilló Érica. Aún faltaban tres pisos por subir.

Salteándose algunos escalones, llegaron al piso indicado a las 9:58.

- ¿Justo hoy tenían que cambiar el aula?- preguntó, escandalizada, Lily, mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo.

- ¡Mira, debe ser allí!- señaló Érica. Un joven de su curso que solía alborotarse el cabello estaba entrando a las corridas al aula que estaba entre la escalera que subía al quinto piso y la que bajaba al tercero.

Lily y Érica no lo pensaron dos veces. Patinándose un poco en el resbaloso y viejo suelo, salieron disparando hacia la puerta. 9:59…

Érica se deslizó por la pequeña rendija que quedaba abierta de la puerta un segundo antes de que ésta se cerrase. Lily, que iba detrás de ella…

¡PUM!

Chocó de cara contra la fría madera y cayó de espaldas. Enseguida volvieron a abrir la puerta y de ella salió un alumno algo alarmado.

- Lo siento, el profesor me dijo que la cierre y no estaba mirand…- le dijo la voz. ¡La voz!

Lily dejó escapar un gritito agudo.

- Ah, ehm, no importa, no es nada…

- Te está sangrando la nariz.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily. Se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Sí, estaba sangrando y le dolía mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz irritada. Era el profesor Ets-. Señorita Evans, señor Snape¿qué ha pasado?

Lily miró a Severus y luego al profesor Ets. Abrió la boca para pedir disculpas, pero Severus la calló, diciendo:

- L-le cerré la puerta en la cara, profesor- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros pero con cara preocupada.

Ets balbuceó algo, incrédulo. Luego gruñó:

- Evans, por llegar tarde, diez puntos menos para Griffindor. Snape, por ciego, diez puntos menos para Slitheryn- y entró de nuevo al aula, con el ceño fruncido.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta en el rellano de la puerta, igual que Severus.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- estalló, olvidándose por un momento de que Severus estaba allí.

Él, por su parte, se volvió a encoger de hombros y murmuró "Fregotego!" apuntando con la varita a Lily. Ésta sintió un cosquilleo en el rostro y la humedad producida por la sangre desapareció.

- Lo siento- volvió a decir en vos baja, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se sentaba en un escritorio al fondo de la clase.

La pelirroja se obligó a no tener que recurrir a su más típico gesto para reaccionar: sacudir la cabeza. En su lugar cerró los ojos fuertemente, los abrió al instante y se sentó junto a Érica, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Shh, nada, qué va a ser, me caí- contestó de mala gana mientras tiraba su mochila al piso y miraba (aparentemente atenta) al profesor mientras añadía en un susurro enojado-¡Qué disimulada que eres, de todos modos¿Puedes gritar un poco más?

- ¡No grité! Además no dije nada comprometedor.

- Ahora sí que estás levantando la voz.

Érica enmudeció un momento, irradiando furia, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero ¿sabes?- estalló-: eres tan tímida que Snape NUNCA se te va a acercar.

Había hablado demasiado y demasiado alto.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada y no le respondió. Frunció ahora ella los labios e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar a Érica, a Snape y el resto de los alumnos que se habían dado vuelta al escuchar el comentario de la rubia, y escuchó al profesor.

- … la clase pasada hicieron algunos avances, pero aún no logran formar un Patronus como la gente- decía, bastante indignado. "No deberíamos ver esto hasta sexto. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no me salga¡más bien la tienes tú por no saber enseñar!", pensó Lily, muy malhumorada, apretando los dientes-. Recuerden que tienen que hacer exactamente esto que hago yo- siguió Ets y luego conjuró un Patronus-conejo. Lily, con el rabillo del ojo, observó que un chico todavía no había retirado su mirada de encima suyo. "¿Qué miras!" quería gritarle-. ¿Ven? Es fácil. Ahora háganlo ustedes…- Lily ya no pudo resistir la ira, y se volteó furiosa a ver quién era el que la miraba aún "¡James Potter! Ya me…"- Los examinaré al final de la clase.

- ¿Qué!- dijo Lily en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Pero por suerte nadie la escuchó, o al menos eso quiso semejar, ceñuda, Érica.

Lily se recogió el pelo, exaltada. Ahora sí, estaba de muy, muy mal humor.

"Primero, me estampo contra la puerta del aula cinco segundos antes de que empiece la hora", pensó para sus adentros. Se arremangó los puños, ignoró a Potter, se secó las manos sudorosas en la túnica y tomó la varita.

- Expecto Patronum- dijo claramente, pero nada sucedió.

"Segundo, hago el ridículo con Severus."

Agitó de nuevo la varita, diciendo:

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Nada.

"Tercero, Érica grita una alusión a mi interés por Severus."

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó más fuerte.

"¡Cuarto, me peleo con Érica!"

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

"Quinto, me van a evaluar algo que **¡NO SÉ HACER!**"

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

¡BUM!

Un estallido acompañado por una enorme cantidad de humo y polvo negro salió de la varita de Lily.

- ¡Hey!- gritó un chico cerca de ella.

Lily, temblando, se volvió a verlo. Un joven algo más alto que ella, con unos anteojos redondos completamente sucios y el pelo negro alborotado (más de lo normal), la miraba boquiabierto con la varita a medio levantar y cubierto de pies a cabeza con un fino polvillo negro.

- ¡Ay! Eh, lo siento, no estaba pensando en…- el chico la interrumpió con una sonora tos sofocada-. ¿Estás bien? De verdad, no fue mi…- el perjudicado se quitó los anteojos, los limpió y se sacudió el cabello mientras Lily hablaba-… intención, no estaba pensand… ¡Potter!- saltó Lily, al reconocer al joven-. ¡Eras tú!- dijo sin darse cuenta. Era él, él, quien la había estado mirando en la clase y le había hecho perder el último céntimo de calma que tenía.

- Sí, Evans, y te pido que la próxima vez sea sólo un "hola, mi amor", en lugar de este…- se sacudió la túnica- hermoso… saludo.

Lily lo miró indignada.

- ¿"Hola, mi amor"?- repitió imitando la voz de James. Luego miró a su alrededor y vio que toda la clase (incluido el profesor) era partícipe de su conversación. Así que murmuró un-: Estamos todos locos…- Y se volvió a sentar en su pupitre.

Érica la miró, divertida.

- ¿"Hola, mi amor"?- repitió con voz incrédula y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca-. James es mujeriego, pero a mí nunca me ha dicho algo así.

Lily la miró, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quién le había pedido su opinión?

- ¿No es que yo soy la mala¿Por qué me hablas entonces?- le preguntó furiosa.

Érica se encogió de hombros, y siguió, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción:

- Ya lo he visto observándote desde hace rato. Por si no lo notaste, hoy estuvo toda la clase pendiente de ti- dijo, en tono confidencial. La pelirroja miró dudosa a James por el rabillo del ojo.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Vamos, tú lo dijiste, es sólo un mujeriego.

- Los mujeriegos se enamoran a veces¿sabes?- le replicó Érica.

- Claro, pero ¿cómo sabes cuándo lo hace y cuando está solamente buscando algo de diversión?

La rubia frunció el ceño y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Habrá que esperar.

Lily se quedó pensando un rato en aquella posibilidad. James era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts, ahora que estaba en los cursos superiores. Pero era engreído y arrogante. Además, era bastante parecido a lo que ella llamaba ahora "belleza típica": un muchacho de buen físico, atleta, simpático, con rasgos comunes y armónicos, corte de cabello poco personal, mirada vacía… Sin punto de comparación con Severus. Claro que ambos tenían los ojos y el pelo negros, pero la forma en que Severus los tenía era… (N/A: suspiro) especial. Por cierto, Severus encabezaba el privilegiado grupo de hombres ("porque esos sí son hombres", pensaba Lily) a los que ella llamaba "de belleza rara".

Entonces el profesor dijo que dejaba cinco minutos de práctica más y que luego les evaluaría el encantamiento, así que Lily apartó por un momento de su cabeza a James para pensar en algo feliz.

Su familia. Sí, esos eran buenos recuerdos, pero… "Expecto Patronum!" No, no lo suficiente. Lily recordaba cómo su hermanita Petunia la molestaba cada verano, y cómo sus padres se morían de culpa al ver a una de sus hijas completamente deprimida, malhumorada y celosa hacia la otra, y cómo ésta otra, Lily, no recibía mucha atención ante la preocupación por Petunia.

Tendría que encontrar un mejor recuerdo, pensamiento, sentimiento. Buscó, buscó, buscó y no lo encontró. "¡Qué triste¿Es que acaso no hay alegría en mi vida?" se preguntó con una mueca de angustia en los labios. Miró a su alrededor, como hacía siempre que necesitaba recordar algo. Allí estaba el profesor, James, unos compañeros con los que nunca había hablado (Lily no era de las personas que se podrían clasificar "sociables") y, junto a ella, Érica…

"Érica es mi mejor amiga" pensó Lily. "Expecto Patronum!" Pero una voluta de humo fue todo lo que atisbó a salir de la varita de la pelirroja.

Sí, Érica era su mejor amiga, pero ¿era ella algo que la alegraba?

Aunque Lily odiase la sola idea, Érica la manejaba. ¿O qué, entonces, había pasado hacía tan sólo unos minutos? Dócil como una lechuza, se había dejado llevar por las palabras duras de la rubia, y había aceptado de nuevo su amistad después de que la haya insultado y traicionado, sin quejas.

"Tampoco tengo a nadie más", dijo una vocecilla lastimera en el interior de Lily. "Es que tú tampoco QUIERES a alguien más", dijo otra, más fría, en algún rincón de su mente.

Muchas veces había pensado que las amistades no existían. Que sólo eran un invento de los hombres para hacer sonreír a los niños y prometerles felicidad. Que la amistad era imposible, que los hombres traicionaban, engañaban y codiciaban por naturaleza, y, por lo tanto, una amistad jamás sería verdadera. Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguna totalmente fiel y honesta, por lo que perdía el interés en buscarla y, de paso, evitaba desilusiones.

"Si mi familia no me hace feliz y tampoco mis amigos¿quién queda?"

Y entonces una risita tonta se le escapó del corazón al imaginarse tocando los finos labios de un tal Severus Snape, y Ets la calificó con un victorioso S (N/A: Supera las Expectativas). Victorioso no sólo porque había estudiado el hechizo, ni porque había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para elegir el incentivo correcto, sino porque había aprendido que no todo lo que ella creía perfecto lo era, excepto… Excepto Severus.

Esa noche Lily soñó con Severus. Que mientras lo hacía se le adivinaba una sonrisa y que al despertar se sentía feliz por eso eran dos cosas que no le hubieran sorprendido de haberlas sabido.

En su sueño Severus era el de siempre, pero Lily lo miraba y lo miraba, lo tocaba y le hablaba sin que él lo notase. Lo triste de esas imágenes sólo lo entendió días más tarde, pero esa vez sólo captó la alegría que le producían. No lo besó y ni le confesó su amor, (eso era algo que ni hasta en su sueño podría haber hecho), pero hizo bastante de lo que quería sin que él se enterara y, por lo tanto, no tuvo que afrontar (aunque haya sido una ficción) su tan temida reacción.

La mañana del viernes Érica la tuvo que despertar con algo de agua en la cara pues, según dijo luego entre risas, Lily estaba en un sueño demasiado profundo y no pudo encontrar otra forma de quitárselo. A Lily poca gracia la causó, pero sin demorarse mucho en insignificancias como aquello, apuró su sonrisa y bajó corriendo al Gran Salón para hablar con Michelle. Sentía que, luego de la reflexión del día anterior, necesitaba de veras hablar con alguien.

- Buen día- dijo alegremente, sentándose junto a la castaña en la mesa de los Ravenclaws.

- ¡Hola!

- Michelle… ¿Podemos conversar un rato hoy?- le preguntó Lily a su amiga, quien por su parte, estaba algo sorprendida.

- Sí, claro- respondió Michelle enseguida. Luego añadió, frunciendo el ceño-¿Pasa algo?

- No, no, es sólo que… Bueno, tú sabes…- se acercó a ella, bajando la voz- es Severus.

- Ahhhhh…- Michelle levantó las cejas, comprendiendo.

- Y…

- ¿Y?

- Y Érica.

- ¿Qué hay con Érica?- ahora sí que lucía perpleja.

- Ayer me di cuenta de que…- empezó Lily, pero luego miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor: Érica estaba en allí, de espaldas a ella, hablando con…- ¡Potter!

- ¿Potter¿Quién?- preguntó Michelle, totalmente perdida.

- Ah, eh, nada, lo siento. Hablemos en el almuerzo¿te parece?

Michelle se encogió de hombros, asintiendo (pero no por eso precisamente comprendiendo).

- Si lo que quieres es algo de privacidad…- dijo, observando cómo a Lily se le desviaba al mirada hacia Érica- podemos encontrarnos en el lago.

- ¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Lily, de nuevo sonriente-. Nos vemos, entonces-, se despidió y se apresuró hacia Érica y Potter.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos aminoró la marcha y normalizó su respiración para no parecer agitada.

- ¡Hola, Érica!- saludó mirándola significativamente, con una enorme sonrisa luciendo su ahora perfecta dentadura, y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hola, Lily…- respondió Érica encantada, con una mirada traviesa-. ¡Justo estábamos hablando de ti!

- No me digas…- contestó Lily, apretando los dientes, sin abandonar la sonrisa y procurando no mirar a Potter-. Y dime¿qué decían?- preguntó bajando la voz, aún sonriendo abiertamente pero dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la rubia.

- Cosas…- respondió elocuentemente, haciéndose la misteriosa-. ¿Es que te interesa?

- Eh… Pues, verás…- dijo Lily fingiéndose seria de repente-. Tengo una pequeña situación- aclaró, intentando hacer poner curioso a Potter para que deje de hablar con Érica.

- ¿Situación?- repitió la rubia, sorprendida.

- Sí, tú sabes…- dijo Lily, esta vez alzando la voz y mirando de reojo a James Potter, quien no se perdía palabra-. Con "eso".

- ¿"Eso"?- repitió Potter, incapaz de contenerse-. ¿"Eso" o "ese"¿Te refieres al mugroso Snape?

Lily enseguida abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó enfadada-. ¡Érica?

Incrédula, demasiado como para mantenerse calma, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de la mesa. La llevó a rastras hasta la puerta de entrada y le preguntó, gritando ligeramente:

- ¡Érica¿qué le has dicho!

- Ya¡suéltame!- chilló la otra, y se soltó bruscamente del brazo de Lily-. ¿Cuál es el problema? Le dije que te gusta Snape.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos cual platos y el corazón detenido un instante. Luego rió nerviosamente.

- Estás bromeando¿verdad? Porque no es gracioso.

- ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo?- replicó, como si verdaderamente no entendiera el por qué. "Es que verdaderamente no lo entiende" le dijo una voz aguda, débil y quebradiza en la mente a Lily.

La pelirroja escondió la cara entre las manos y luego gritó, encarando a Érica con el rostro crispado de odio:

- ¿Cómo pudiste¡Además, Snape NO ME GUSTA!

Caras, caras, muchas caras. Y entre ellas una, una algo más debajo de lo normal y adornada de dorado, que la miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y confusión. Pero era igual a todas. Era como cada una de las demás. A Lily no le inspiraba confianza ni alegría, sino que le hacía sentir traicionada y decepcionada. Igual, igual, igual que todas las demás.

Una cara que no había visto la tomó del codo y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, que aunque Lily no las haya escuchado o comprendido, domaron a una fiera salvaje que se había ido apoderando de ella en su interior. La sacó del lugar y la llevó a las afueras. Y luego, cuando Lily vio quién era, supo que esa persona era una de las únicas dos que en ese momento sí eran capaces de hacerla sentirse segura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeno ya sé que tardé bastante... Pero este es el cap más largo hasta ahora! También sé que no hay mucha diferencia xD pero¿con qué me exuso sino?**

**Si pudiera ponerle un nombre a este capítulo, sería "La verdad opresora", pero como no le puse nombres a los demás... Lo dejamos en "Cap. VI".**

**Aquí está, sin más:

* * *

Una cara que no había visto la tomó del codo y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, que aunque Lily no las haya escuchado o comprendido, domaron a la fiera salvaje que se había ido apoderando de ella en su interior.**

La persona sacó a Lily del lugar y la llevó a las afueras. Y luego, cuando Lily vio quién era, supo que esa persona era una de las únicas dos que en ese momento sí eran capaces de hacerla sentirse bien.

- ¡Michelle, Michelle¡Ay de mí!- sollozó, y se hundió en los brazos de su amiga-. No puedo seguir así, no puedo…

- Lily, tranquila, no pasa nada- le dijo firmemente Michelle separándose de ella y sujetando sus hombros-. Lily, escúchame, Érica no lo vale.

Lily la miró, seria, a los ojos. Michelle tenía el semblante oscuro.

- ¿Qué… qué dices?- inquirió Lily, totalmente confundida-. Érica es… es…

- ¿Tu amiga?- preguntó interrumpiéndola Michelle-. ¿Tú crees que ella es tu amiga?

Lily balbuceó algo, pero Michelle le sacudió los hombros bruscamente, y volvió a hablar, echando chispas por los ojos, pero con voz serena.

- Una amiga no te haría eso. Jamás.

Lily enmudeció, hasta que finalmente le replicó cansinamente, comprendiendo lo que le quería decir:

- Pero Michelle¿quién, sino?

La chica vaciló.

- Me tienes a mí- contestó, aunque demostraba que ni ella misma estaba convencida de lo que decía.

- Claro que te tengo a ti, pero tú tienes tus propias amigas, estás en otra casa, te mueves en otro ámbito… Nunca pudimos ser muy unidas por eso, lo sabes.

- Escucha, sé que es difícil. Tampoco yo soy la amiga ideal, créeme, pero te puedo ayudar a salir adelante.

Lily derramó otra lágrima al escucharle, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias- fue lo único que puedo decir.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol a las orillas del lago, algo apartado y de espeso follaje. Era increíble que Lily, en sus cinco años de Hogwarts, nunca hubiera reparado en él. Las chicas decidieron perder las clases aquel día, al menos sólo hasta el almuerzo. Poco les importaba ahora. Además, ambas tenían excelentes y suficientes calificaciones como para permitirse el lujo.

- Bien, ahora dime¿cuáles son tus problemas?

Lily bajó la cabeza y acarició la hierba con los dedos. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, hasta que dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Mis problemas? Mi problema es uno sólo, y es que no encajo.

- ¿Qué?- peguntó extrañada, Michelle.

- Si encajara no estaría aquí- contestó Lily-. Si fuera como todas las demás personas, tú no me estarías preguntando qué me pasa, y yo no estaría pensando en Severus. Porque si encajaría, si fuera como todas y todos los demás, jamás me hubiera fijado en él, y jamás me hubiera molestado que Érica hablase con Potter- largó de una, y luego hizo una pausa. Se recostó en el pasto, junto al tronco del árbol, y observó cómo la luz de la mañana se filtraba por las hojas verdes y jugosas de verano. Luego añadió-: Debería fijarme en él¿no?

- ¿Potter?

- Sí- respondió quedo, Lily.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó extrañada. Pero luego comprendió-. Lily, puede ser que seas diferente, pero eso no es nada malo. Y si lo eres, es porque todo el resto somos iguales. No te tiene que agradar alguien porque a la mayoría le agrada.

- Michelle, tú no eres igual a Érica- replicó Lily, mirando a su amiga sinceramente.

- Espero- respondió Michelle, divertida.

Lily rió.

- ¿No te llevas bien con ella?

- No, no, me llevo bien, pero… Digamos que lo que tú notaste hoy, yo ya lo tenía en mente desde hace años-. La pelirroja la miró atónita. ¡Así que ella era la tonta! Michelle tenía razón¿cómo no se había dado cuenta aún?- Pero mira, no te pases. Ten cuidado. Érica no es una mala persona, sólo… Sólo es demasiado extrovertida. Todos tenemos defectos, y uno de los suyos es no saber guardar secretos. No logra ni quiere ser discreta. Así que recuerda: tú decides hasta qué punto confiar en ella. Tampoco es conveniente tenerla en tu contra, y no tiene mucho de malo estar de su lado. La clave es moderarse.

- ¿Encontrar un punto medio?

- Exacto- dijo simplemente Michelle, mirando a un punto en el vacío, hacia delante.

Lily no dijo nada más sobre el tema. Se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga. ¿Hacía años que había notado ese lado de Érica? Pero Lily nunca las había visto pelear… De hecho, Michelle no peleaba por esa clase de cosas.

Recordó las palabras de Michelle.

"Recuerda: tú decides hasta qué punto confiar en ella."

¿Michelle había tratado a Érica con tanta prudencia todo este tiempo?

"La clave es moderarse."

Pues, bien, eso había dicho ella. "Como si fuera tan fácil controlarse…", pensó, complicada, Lily.

Lily miró de nuevo a Michelle, y notó la intensidad de su mirada, vagando por vaya a saber qué recóndito rincón de la mente infinita y, sin embargo, dura, estática en algún punto a la distancia. Entonces comprendió que Michelle no era una chica como cualquiera. Que constantemente se disfrazaba de velos rosas, dulces, divertidos, comunes, que le daban el camuflaje perfecto que con tanta elegancia calzaba para pasar desapercibida. Mientras tanto, observaba. Anotaba todo detalle, todo gesto, toda palabra, desliz, mancha o matiz en cada rostro. Calculaba sus causas y consecuencias. Y más: preveía cómo debía ella responder o comportarse ante dichos aspectos.

Michelle salió de su ensimismamiento pestañeando y se volvió hacia Lily, quien admiró desde aquel instante su amplia inteligencia.

- ¿Qué me dices de Snape?- preguntó la castaña, ignorando las deducciones sobre ella que acababa de realizar su amiga.

Lily, como siempre que se lo mencionaban, relajó los músculos de la cara y sonrió abiertamente, como quien acaba de tomar una placentera poción para dormir luego de un largo día de trabajo.

- Bueno, ese tema es mucho más lindo- aclaró Lily-. Michelle- se dirigió a su amiga-: es tan perfecto…

- Ay, Lily, yo te entiendo, pero… Dime¿qué le ves?

Lily rió francamente. No le molestaba que Michelle le preguntase eso, porque sabía que no la consideraría un fenómeno.

Pero… ¿Cómo responder?

Ella sabía perfectamente qué adoraba de Severus. Y decirlo¿era tan sencillo?

- Eh, pues…- balbuceó un poco, pero luego dijo-: Es difícil explicarlo. Él es puro misterio¿cómo describirlo? Creo que lo fundamental es eso. Me hace preguntarme constantemente qué provocó que sea así. Quizás fueron sus padres, o la ausencia de ellos… Alguien que lo haya maltratado¡o que lo maltrate aún!- exclamó, angustiada ante la repentina idea. Luego siguió-: Su mirada tiene un anzuelo, no me lo niegues, que me deja estática. Mis manos tiemblan, mis labios murmuran, y mis ojos conocen la felicidad. Su rostro duro, sus manos finas, su piel cetrina… Todo, absolutamente todo, me fascina en él. No puedo quitarme la imagen de aquellos ojos negros, hambrientos, posados en mí…

- Ah, bien, veo tu punto- contestó simplemente Michelle, pero Lily se incorporó de un salto.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó, clavando las uñas en la tierra.

- ¡No!

- Ah…- exclamó Lily, volviendo a respirar normalmente. Luego agregó, contenta-: De acuerdo.

- Así que estás totalmente enamorada- dijo lentamente Michelle.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó indecisa Lily. Ante la mirada escéptica de su amiga, Lily admitió de mala gana-: Bien, supongo que tienes razón…

Michelle sonrió.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los hombres.

Lily arqueó las cejas pronunciadamente, y preguntó, atónita:

- ¿Perdón¿¿Es que tú ya has entrado?

Michelle enrojeció, y apartó la mirada.

- Sé que es un caso perdido, pero no me reservo el observarlo cuanto quiera.

- ¡Ay, ay!- exclamó angustiada Lily-. ¿Quién es?- inquirió en seguida. Luego agregó-¿No te corresponde?

La castaña negó con una sonrisa forzada en los labios y una mirada melancólica en los ojos.

- Es un caso perdido- repitió, y no volvió a hablar del tema.

Esa noche, observando el techo de su cama adoselada, Lily no podía apartar su mente de cómo había actuado Michelle ante la mención de… Bueno, en realidad, no sabía quién. El Chico no le correspondía, había dicho ella¿pero acaso había intentado acercarse a él? Lily pensó en recomendárselo. Pero, después de todo¿Lily misma lo había hecho¿Acaso era eso lo que tendría que hacer para ganarse a Severus?

En la oscuridad, el color de sus mejillas se tornó tan rojo como el de su pelo. "¿Acercarme a Severus?", se preguntó, incrédula. Si francamente era eso lo que le recomendaba a una amiga, debería hacerlo.

Decidió ignorar por un momento la inmensa cantidad de razones por las cuales NO lo haría, y pensó¿cómo?

"Bien, está claro: lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con él. Por sobre todos los obstáculos, intentar caerle bien. Luego, creo que a largo plazo según el caso, deberé convertirme en su amiga. Pasar mucho tiempo con él, ganarme su confianza. Y después, quizás… Decirle lo que siento."

No sonaba tan trillado¿verdad? Sólo que "el caso" era demasiado especial. ¡Ay, como si fuera tarea fácil caerle bien a Severus! Y además, estaba ignorando aquel pequeño problemita que le surgía a Lily cada vez que él estaba a un radio de diez metros de ella o, simplemente, a la vista: abría los como platos, sus labios empalidecían, su cuerpo se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban furiosamente y su espacio y tiempo se derribaban de golpe para visualizar solamente en su campo a la dichosa silueta negra.

Pero aún así, debía analizar las posibilidades.

Un "hola¿qué tal?" sería lo más sencillo en un caso general. Se imaginó en aquel:

"Lo veo en la clase de pociones, me siento cerca de él y ante el primer momento en el que pueda simular estar aburrida me vuelvo hacia él y le digo:

- ¡Hola¿Qué tal? Soy Lily¿y tú?"

No estaba tan mal esa idea… ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría él?

"Me mira como si estuviera loca, luego comienza a reírse a carcajadas y se aleja corriendo de mí."

Sí, eso parecía muy probable. Severus odiaba a los demás alumnos, eso lo sabía bien. Pensaba que ellos eran estúpidos, superficiales, idiotas. Pero entonces… Él no reiría. Quizás lo más propio de él no era reír:

"Cuando me escucha, las duras facciones de Severus se endurecen aún más (si eso es posible) al él fruncir el ceño y mirarme con asco. Nunca más me vuelve a hablar."

No, eso mejor no. Primero que nada: estaban en quinto año, y ambos iban a Hogwarts desde primero. Aún considerando la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos haya entrado en quinto, ya estaban a mitad de año escolar, y era obvio que se conocían. No podía intentar presentársele a alguien que (aunque sea con quien nunca haya cruzado más de cinco frases por año), era su compañero desde hacía tanto tiempo, y (aunque aparentaba odiarlo), pretender que no sabía su nombre todavía. En segundo lugar, Severus no era un chico común, y seguramente no reaccionaría como tal. Lily pensó que las dos reacciones que había imaginado eran una más factible que la otra.

Primera posibilidad imposible. Descartada.

Lily hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas. Sólo el habérselo imaginado le provocaba vergüenza.

Miró el techo otra vez, dispuesta a elucubrar alguna otra forma de establecer contacto con él sin despertar sospechas.

¿Quizás, un error¿Una equivocación sería lo indicado¿Un tropiezo?

"Camino hacia alguna clase. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tal vez, porque la comparto con los Slytherins y tiene un acceso complicado. Choco con él, tiro mis libros por el piso y, en lo posible, los de él.

- ¡Lo siento!- exclamo, mientras me agacho a recoger los libros. Él también se agacha-. Estaba apurada, tengo DCAO ahora y no llego a tiempo…- murmuro en forma de disculpa, mientras junto mis pertenencias en el piso. Luego levanto la mirada y actúo como si lo reconociera vagamente-. ¿Snape, verdad¿Severus Snape?"

Lily sonrió para sus adentros. Eso no sonaba tan mal. Le estaba demostrando que lo conocía, pero no que estaba ansiosa por hablarle, mas era, a pesar de todo, una manera fácil y discreta de hacerle saber que tenía algo de interés en él.

¿Y cuáles serían las consecuencias?

"Él me mira mal y me ordena en un gruñido:

- Devuélveme mis libros, asquerosa sangre sucia."

Eso no era algo bueno. Pero… ¿y si no era tan agresivo?

"No me contesta, sólo me arranca sus libros de las manos, se va y me deja allí plantada, con la palabra en la boca, mirándolo como una estúpida en medio del corredor."

¿Es que acaso era imposible hablar con Severus Snape? Lily presionó la almohada contra sus ojos de nuevo. Tendría que haber una solución. Debía haber una.

"Bien, supongamos que no pierdo el tiempo con primeras impresiones discretas. Cuando salimos del Club Slug, algún viernes de pocos deberes, lo sigo por las mazmorras silenciosamente hasta que estemos solos en algún corredor. Entonces me acero a él por la espalda y le susurro al oído:

- Severus…

Él se voltea a verme y yo lo beso apasionadamente."

Lily estalló a carcajadas. Érica dio un respingo en sueños, por lo que ahogó su risa con las sábanas.

"Está muy claro que yo NUNCA me animaría a hacer algo así. Mas, ay, tonta, tonta soy… ¡Si debería¡Si podría! Casi siento cómo los finos labios de Severus me miman...

Pero no estoy tomando en cuenta su reacción. Veamos, le susurro al oído y él¿qué hace? Se voltea románticamente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y me dice:

- Lily, preciosa Lily, ya sabía que eras tú…- se acerca a mí, me toma el cabello con una mano y la cintura con la otra y me besa profundamente."

Pero ay, hermosa posibilidad: ese no es Severus. ¿Cuántas otras posibilidades cientos de veces más factibles y horribles existen?

Lily pensó en la siguiente:

"Se detiene sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, da media vuelta para encararme y frunce el ceño en señal de confusión. Luego me mira con desprecio y se aleja de mí.

Simplemente yo me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados el resto de mi vida o… Puedo correrlo y besarlo como alma que lleva el diablo. Aunque claro, él me rechazaría y jamás me dirigiría la mirada otra vez.

De todas formas, ahora que lo pienso, no lo hizo muchas veces¿no?"

Hasta ahora todas las posibilidades tenían un mal fin. Salvo una, que era más que nada una broma, todas terminaban en lo más parecido a la realidad con el simple agregado de que Severus sí la tendría en cuenta. Sí, la recordaría y sí, la reconocería. Pero no para bien, pues de ella pensaría como la tonta que se le declaró, y Lily jamás podría estar cerca de él con la cabeza erguida.

Todo parecía en vano. ¿No lo había pensado antes? Ahora la realidad era una molesta mosca que le zumbaba al oído constantemente.

Incapaz de cerrar los ojos e ignorar que acababa de descubrir que jamás tendría una oportunidad con Severus, Lily salió de su cama silenciosamente y se estremeció al apoyar los pies en la fría piedra del piso. Aún así no se calzó. Acostumbraba caminar descalza.

Bajó lentamente por la escalera caracol y llegó a la sala común. No había nadie. Las chimeneas, antes echando chispas, eran ahora sólo unas cuantas brasas blancas y negras. Había anochecido hacía una o dos horas. El frío que antecedía al alba se deslizaba por los cimientos de Hogwarts, y Lily se sentó ovillada frente a una de las chimeneas sobre un sillón.

No era su preferido. No tenía uno preferido.

Fijó la vista en las cenizas. Volvió a estremecerse. Necesitaba calor¿cómo conseguirlo? Se abrazó las piernas y colocó la cabeza entre las rodillas. Doloroso acto que sólo pareció confirmarle la horrenda perspectiva de que, cual brisa de mar, el presentimiento incipiente de una vida a la sombra de Severus le acechaba por todo ángulo posible. Le envolvía el cuerpo y se colaba por sus ojos, rodeaba sus dedos huesudos y enfriaba su cabello.

Tragó trabajosamente: tenía un nudo en la garganta. Gimió inaudiblemente, y reprimió el llanto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, hasta que le dolieron las mejillas. Los abrió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba para contener las lágrimas.

Una mano de hielo le oprimía el pecho. El dolor prometía ser insoportable. Dos lágrimas se desprendieron por fin de sus pestañas y se deslizaron como granizo sobre su rostro. La sala común de Griffindor seguía en silencio, y la mano de hielo, dura y cruel, presionó más sobre su pecho. Lily no hizo más que rodearse con todas sus fuerzas las piernas. Clavó las uñas en la piel y frunció los labios hasta dejarlos blancos.

El silencio era insufrible.

Lily gimió de dolor. La chimenea apagada. Debía buscar otro refugio. Dentro de sí.

Encontró un par de ojos castaños y brillantes, pero enseguida fueron ahuyentados y apaciguados por la mano de hielo. Luchando ahora por no rememorar el recuerdo que sabía le haría caer rendida, logró convocarlo aún con más fuerza.

Eran negros los ojos, y la miraban fijo. Estaban recortados sobre una blancura de hospital, luego, se acercaban a ella para disculparse. Lily se levantaba del piso, y el dueño de los ojos negros se acercaba a ella. Sentía su respiración, seca. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, y Lily temblaba. Él levantaba una mano hasta la altura del pecho de Lily, y ella se estremeció por tercera vez en la noche.

Cuando los ojos ya la devoraban y la mano tocaba su cuello, un frío aún mayor que el ya sentido fue acompañado por un fortísimo estruendo seguido de ecos.

Luego los ojos se retiraron, pero la mano seguía oprimiéndole el pecho a Lily. Todo era negro ahora. Dilató las aletas de la nariz para recuperarse del choque, pero sólo sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza a causa del aire helado penetrando en sus vías respiratorias.

Otro ruido. Menos fuerte que el anterior, pero lo suficiente como para sacudir a Lily.

Otro, otro, y otro.

Lily abrió los ojos.

Las cenizas seguían allí, y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía la boca seca, y los nudillos blancos.

Otro ruido.

Despegó los brazos de sus piernas y escondió la cara entre las manos. Tenía la piel de la cara fría y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas que, sin cesar, habían resbalado una a una.

Otro ruido.

Lily miró a la derecha. De allí provenían los golpes que retumbaban en la sala común. No veía nada, sólo un cielo negro. Temblorosa, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y un viento gélido acarició sus cabellos. Era curioso que teniendo tanto frío agradeciera aquella brisa que le despejaba la mente y ahogaba el ruido de su llanto. Luego sintió calor (¡calor!) en la mano izquierda y, sobresaltada, miró hacia ella. Una lechuza negra la miraba cansada de tanto golpear la ventana.

Lily sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar y la tomó en sus manos. Cerró la ventana y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

La mano había desaparecido.

Tomó la carta que le llevaba su lechuza negra, que por camuflarse con la noche resultaba invisible a través del vidrio. Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó:

No dejes que se apodere de tu mente.

Será peor.

Michelle.

Lily recuerda ahora cuántas veces leyó aquellas líneas. Cuántas veces, sumida en la desesperación, sola y sin más que un extraño y un niño llorón a su lado, había recurrido a aquel pergamino escrito con tanto cariño. Cuántas veces, hasta que sólo quedó de él un rastro suave de pelusas grises, ilegibles.

Presiona Lily en su mano la carta ya inexistente, y temblando se fija una meta: escribiría ella también. Dejaría algo más que un cuerpo de sí. Escribiría lo que siempre quiso decir. Moriría con la ilusión de saber que algún día, tal como le sucedió a aquel pergamino de Michelle, su carta, su mensaje, su último y tortuoso deseo, desaparecería.

Moriría.

Pero debe apurarse: Harry llora.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Si hay alguna parte que no se entiende, les pido mis disculpas :$, pueden consultarme con reviews. Y hablando de rrs, por favor déjenme alguno, aunque sea de una sola palabrita, para guiarme. Vamos, si no les cuesta nada... P**

**Próximos capítulos: El amor supuesto imposible de Michelle, Érica es encontrada con las manos en la masa, Lily escucha ruidos del bosque prohibido, El peor recuerdo de Snape, travesuras Slytherianas.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Denme su opinión!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luego de haber estado estancada en este capítulo por más de tres semanas, lo traigo acá fresco y terminadito.**

* * *

Lily miró su reloj. Era temprano.

Sus pasos resonaban en la quietud de Hogwarts un día de semana por la medianoche. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia las escaleras y subió un piso, la mano apoyada en el pasamanos barnizado y brillante. Llegó al octavo piso, y se detuvo en el gran ventanal que allí había. Se asomó por la baranda y observó con los ojos entreabiertos la luna llena reflejada en la calma superficie del lago.

En quince minutos tenía Astronomía. Se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para pasar a buscar a Michelle e ir con ella hacia la torre.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que ella le había mandado cierto mensaje por la noche, y Lily no le había vuelto a preguntar quién era aquél por el que no valía la pena luchar, pero sí extrañar. Lo que sí, había hecho de Michelle a su más cercana confidente. La ávida Ravenclaw, con su madurez extraordinaria a los quince años, escuchaba los pesados relatos de la pelirroja con paciencia, y hasta los disfrutaba. Lily confiaba en que Michelle era una joven muy sensata e inteligente, pero ignoraba cuántas deducciones había elaborado ella como para permitirse el lujo de adorar los cuentos de amor y desamor. Así que la amistad funcionaba en perfecta armonía: Michelle escuchaba un relato apasionante y Lily recibía consuelo.

Oyó el silencio de la noche. Algunos theastrels, probablemente, estaban disputándose un banquete en el bosque prohibido, pues se escuchaban ruidos de hojas secas al quebrarse y ramas enteras al sacudirse en la penumbra. El leve viento que hacía que los árboles tiriten acompañaba al misterioso murmullo del inmenso ambiente exterior.

Lily cabeceó. Se sacudió como solía hacerlo y recordó que debía estudiar mucho esa semana. "¡Para qué habré tomado Astronomía!", se reprochó, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. "Ya sé que de noche hay estrellas¡y prefiero no verlas!", se lamentó, pensando en la mullida cama que la esperaba en la torre Gryffindor, con un techo que las tapaba.

Miró por última vez al bosque prohibido, y pensó que podría echarle otro vistazo desde la torre antes de que empezara la clase si se apuraba. Se dirigió hasta la estatua de un brujo viejo que montaba guardia a los Ravenclaws, y descubrió que Michelle ya la esperaba allí.

- Vamos, cuanto antes mejor. Me duermo- comentó Michelle en un susurro, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Pero no pudieron llegar tan temprano como esperaban.

Comenzaron a oír un murmullo cuando daban la vuelta por el pasillo del quinto piso rumbo al oeste, y el sonido se fue incrementando hasta poder definirse como risas y frases agudas y entrecortadas cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras. Ambas, Lily y Michelle, fruncieron el ceño extrañadas, pensando lo mismo. Se miraron un instante, pero Lily dijo, negando con la cabeza:

O es Peeves o un grupo de amigas muy divertidas están yendo a Astronomía.

Michelle asintió, intentando ignorar el asunto, pero ni ella ni Lily lograron dejar de prestarle atención. Subieron las escaleras y los murmullos se intensificaron.

- Es un hombre.

- Y una mujer- agregó Michelle.

La que reía era la mujer; el que murmuraba, el hombre. Eso sonaba interesante. Lily y Michelle se miraron de nuevo, arqueando las cejas y con sonrisas maliciosas en los rostros curiosos.

- ¿Quiénes serán?- preguntó en voz baja Lily, mientras caminaba en puntas de pie para no hacer ruido.

Michelle se llevó el índice a los labios, y señaló el pasadizo detrás de ellas que conducía a los baños de varones.

- Eres hermosa…- oyeron susurrar al muchacho.

Lily reprimió una risa tonta, y tiró de la mano de Michelle hacia el pasadizo. Aminoraron la marcha para no ser oídas, y recorrieron el pasadizo hasta llegar a la puerta de los lavabos, descuidadamente entreabierta. Lily se asomó por la rendija de luz, y observó, reflejados en los espejos delatores, una joven y un joven abrazados y besándose contra un cubículo del baño.

- ¿No teníamos clases ahora?- preguntó la joven, cuya voz, extrañamente, recordó travesuras a Lily. Sonaba más provocativa que preocupada.

- Podemos llegar tarde…- respondió el hombre.

Michelle sacó a Lily de su posición privilegiada y asomó ella su ojo castaño por la abertura de la puerta.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó, sorprendida.

Lily le indicó por gestos que bajara la voz.

- Son de quinto. Ravenclaw o Gryffindor- dijo, pronunciando débilmente las palabras y moviendo exageradamente los labios. Los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw eran los únicos que podían estar esa noche fuera de la cama a causa de la clase de Astronomía.

Michelle asintió enérgicamente y se agachó para que Lily también pudiese espiar por la rendija.

Observaron mejor a la pareja. Aunque sólo se veían dos cabelleras, una negra y revoltosa hasta los hombros y otra rubia y larga, distinguieron que pertenecían definitivamente a Gryffindor, pues sus túnicas estaban adornadas con líneas de rojo sangre. Sus mochilas estaban a un lado, olvidadas. El hombre estaba de espaldas a los espejos, y en sus manos contenía la cara de la chica, quien por su parte se escondía en la de él. Sus brazos rodeaban los hombros del joven, y cada tanto lanzaba agudas risitas como respuesta a los inaudibles comentarios probablemente insinuadores de su "pareja".

- Que se muevan… ¡No puedo ver nada!- susurró impaciente Lily.

- Déjamelo a mí…- respondió maliciosamente Michelle.

Sin quitar los ojos de la ranura por la cual espiaban, sacó su varita del interior de la túnica y apuntó a uno de los espejos.

- Diffindo!

Uno de los cristales estalló en astillas y la mujer soltó un chillido separándose del hombre.

- ¡Érica, no es nada!- la tranquilizó el hombre, aunque alejándose también de los espejos.

Michelle y Lily tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que acababan de oír.

Dentro de los baños, Érica estaba histérica. El hombre seguía de espaldas a los espejos, tratando de consolarla, manteniendo inconscientemente su anonimato a los ojos de las "espías". Entonces Érica agarró su mochila e hizo un ademán de dirigirse a la puerta, pero el hombre agarró su muñeca y le susurró suavemente algo que ni Lily ni Michelle oyeron ni notaron. Estaban ya a ocho, nueve, diez metros y aumentando, tras haber huido estupefactas y atemorizadas de la escena en cuanto Érica amagó a salir por la puerta en la que estaban apoyadas.

Subieron casi corriendo los últimos pisos que restaban, sin decir una palabra, demasiado excitadas como para hablar. Cuando llegaron, jadeantes, a la entrada del observatorio de la torre de Astronomía, se detuvieron ambas al mismo tiempo y se miraron, serias, como si hubieran coordinado el gesto de antemano.

- ¿Acaso dijo Érica?

Lily asintió, muda, y sin saber qué más decir entraron al aula, vacilantes.

Durante la clase apenas prestaron atención a la profesora. Inmediatamente se arrepintieron de no haber comentado el suceso antes, pues ahora, con las opiniones desbordándose de sus mentes, lo intentaban hacer mediante señas de una punta de la clase a la otra.

Michelle estaba muy divertida con la noticia. Decía que ya se la esperaba (o al menos Lily interpretó eso). Por su parte, la pelirroja Griffindor estaba bastante extrañada. Michelle tenía razón: Érica no se iba a quedar atrás. Además, así como ella estaba enamorada, Érica también podía estarlo y, sin quebrantar ninguna ley suprema, también podía ser correspondida. ¿Pero por qué le chocaba tanto la idea?

- Pregúntale, a ver si te cuenta- gesticuló exageradamente Michelle sin producir sonido.

Lily se encogió de hombros, pensativa, mientras hacía como que situaba mejor su telescopio.

- Si no me contó hasta ahora, no tiene por qué contármelo mañana-, intentó explicarle ayudándose con las manos y echando ojeadas a la profesora-. Además¿qué le digo? "Érica, te vi en los baños con un chico, pero se supone que no debía espiarte, así que¿me cuentas qué pasa?"

Michelle estalló en carcajadas. Tienes razón, decía eso. La profesora se acercó con el ceño fruncido, hecho suave proviniendo de un profesor, pero que les bastó a las mejores alumnas de quinto año para interrumpir la charla.

Lily miró el cielo estrellado. Se suponía que debía ubicar las lunas de Marte y compararlas con la de la Tierra. Buscó en vano por todo el cielo, pero la brillante aura de la Luna terrestre le impedía distinguir siquiera a Marte, que, según la profesora, se encontraba a sólo unos pocos grados a la derecha en el mapa celeste esa noche.

Frustrada, bajó la vista a su libro. Corrió las páginas hasta encontrar el mapa que correspondía a esa semana del año e intentó concentrarse en él. En la esquina superior derecha estaba la luna, redonda, perfecta y blanca, y más a la derecha, dos puntitos minúsculos tenían leyendas debajo.

Lily entornó los ojos, pero luego se los frotó enérgicamente. La falta de luz y el sueño le escocía la mirada.

- Lumos!- susurró con su varita apuntando al mapa.

Debajo del punto de menor tamaño, la leyenda rezaba "Deimos". A su lado, el pequeño cartelito rezaba… "Marte". No, eso no era una luna. Lily suspiró, fastidiada. La otra luna debía de estar por allí. ¿O era posible que se encuentre en la otra punta del universo?

A la izquierda de la Luna había un grupo de puntitos con numerosas aclaraciones debajo que Lily decidió obviar. Más a la derecha había otro puntito… Lily acercó la varita al mapa.

"Fobos" rezaba la leyenda. Y más a la derecha… Los pastos verdes de Hogwarts oscurecidos por la noche. Había olvidado por un rato que estaba asomada a los balcones de la torre, y que su libro no era tan kilométrico como para ocupar toda su visual. Más allá de él y la baranda, una inmensidad de penumbras se mostraba ante ella.

Las pupilas de Lily se dilataron. Acababa de descubrir que quizás le temía a las alturas. Intentó tranquilizarse, controlando su respiración, pero el susurro que había oído antes proveniente del bosque prohibido la inquietó. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera allí abajo zarandeando árboles, golpeándolos y corriendo entre ellos. También se oía una especie de lamento, largo y agudo.

- … las redacciones cuando termine la hora- oyó que dijo la profesora.

Lily salió de su ensimismamiento. "¿Qué con las redacciones al final de la hora?", se preguntó, nerviosa. Miró su pergamino en blanco, y luego su reloj.

_00:30 a.m._

Tenía media hora. Pero¿para qué?

Miró desesperadamente a sus lados, esperando ver a Érica para preguntarle qué era lo que había que hacer. Pero no estaba allí, y, pardiez, por un momento había olvidado que la acababa de ver besándose en los baños con alguien. Michelle estaba lejos de todas formas, pero inclinada sobre su pergamino escribiendo a gran velocidad. Intentó buscar caras conocidas a su alrededor, pero sus compañeras de curso habían faltado por los exámenes próximos y ni los merodeadores estaban.

Sin poder creer que se acababa de dar cuenta de cuán vacía estaba el aula, decidió tragarse el orgullo y pedirle a la profesora que repitiera la consigna.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Lily despidió a Michelle en la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Caminó tranquila hacia su torre, pensando en lo sucedido aquella noche.

"¿Le digo algo a Érica?"

Sus pasos de nuevo eran los únicos oíbles en la losa pulida del piso.

"Pero¿cómo lo hago? Si no puedo admitir que la espié¿cuál sería mi pregunta?"

Bajó las escaleras sin saltearse un solo escalón, con la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Quizás no sea necesario que inquiera¡quizás me lo cuenta ella sin más!"

El silencio interrumpido al compás de sus pies la adormecía.

"Tal vez…"

Llegó al séptimo piso y, con las yemas de los dedos deslizándose por la pared de forma distraída, se dirigió al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- …me está esperando ahora en la Sala Común…- pensó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, y sus palabras hicieron eco en el corredor.

- ¿Quién?

Lily saltó del susto. Su corazón latía airoso, pero la sangre parecía no correr por sus venas. Se detuvo, incapaz de moverse un paso más, y se volteó lentamente.

- ¿Qui-quién está ahí?- preguntó, nerviosa. Ni la más tenue vela iluminaba el lugar.

- La persona que esperabas-, contestó entusiasta la voz. Al parecer era un muchacho.

Lily se tranquilizó un poco. Aquella persona parecía amigable. Pero te todas formas¿quién era¿Y por qué decía que ella lo estaba esperando si en realidad no esperaba a nadie¿Qué hacía a esas horas allí?

- Yo no espero a nadie- replicó Lily, buscando silenciosamente la varita entre su túnica.

- ¿Segura, Evans? A mí me parece que sí me esperabas-. Lily no dijo nada. Notaba que el chico se iba acercando, lentamente, y oía muy bien su respiración algo agitada-. Pero todavía no me has contestado a mí. ¿Quién te está esperándote en la Sala Común?

Lily aferró la varita en su mano.

- Nadie- contestó, confusa-¿es que me estabas siguiendo?- comenzaba a disgustarse-. ¿Quién te crees para asustarme en plena noche y ni siquiera mostrarme el rostro?

- Ah, veo que no me has reconocido aún. Es una lástima, Evans, yo te reconocería a millas.

El muchacho se había acercado demasiado. Lily pensó rápido: sacó la varita de su bolsillo derecho y apuntando a la oscuridad gritó:

- Expelliermus!

Pero el joven había sido más veloz, y había gritado Protego! antes que ella, y el maleficio se había desviado. Lily, fastidiada pero aún así asombrada por los reflejos que había presentado el muchacho, le preguntó:

- Vamos¿quién eres?- sin esperar respuesta, le indicó a su varita-: Lumus!

James Potter estaba allí, a medio metro de ella, mirándola con los anteojos torcidos y el pelo exageradamente desordenado, jadeando ligeramente.

- Hola, Evans.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Y por qué estás tan agitado?

- Hablo contigo¿y tú?- respondió despreocupadamente el muchacho, obviando la segunda pregunta.

La chica resopló, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino hacia la Dama Gorda, varita en alto. Lo último que necesitaba era que un engreído que le tomase el pelo.

Potter la siguió.

- Ah, veo que ya estamos hablando- dijo él por sobre el hombro de Lily, mientras caminaba a su lado. Luego de unos segundos dijo, golpeando el puño contra la palma de la mano en gesto triunfal-: Ya sé. Eres una buena alumna y vienes de Astronomía¿verdad?

- Algo que tú también deberías haber hecho en vez de…- comenzó a decir entre dientes Lily, irritadísima, parando en seco.

Pero James Potter venía muy cerca de ella. Demasiado como para permitirle un buen frenado antes de chocar a la débil luz de una varita.

- ¡Ouch¡Aléjate!- se quejó Lily, restregándose la frente que había dado con la de él.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, Evans… No quiero verte en mi puerta esta noche para pedirme perdón¿ok?

- ¿Disculpa?

"Esto es el colmo", pensó Lily. "Lo mato".

Pero para su sorpresa James Potter no se ofendió, sino que comenzó a reír.

- Era broma, lo siento. No quería molestarte, es que no veo nada¿sabes?- se disculpó, con una sonrisa agradable.

La chica vaciló. Eso no había sonado fastidioso. Finalmente cedió, pero aún con voz dura:

- No importa, sólo intenta no hacerlo de nuevo.

Llegaron al retrato de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Potter pronunció la contraseña. Cuando entraron, Lily miró esperanzada a ambos lados, pero Érica no estaba allí.

Notó que James la observaba.

- Mira, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada de eso, pero… De veras¿a quién esperas?

La joven lo miró atentamente. Potter tenía una expresión diferente a la habitual. Nada de sonrisas arrogantes ni guiños presumidos. Su postura no indicaba, como siempre, que se creía superior. Sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta de forma seria, y, extraordinariamente, parecía hasta preocupado ligeramente.

¿Por qué Potter actuaba así¿Por qué Potter tenía aquellos impertinentes cambios de actitud¿Por qué Potter no había ido a Astronomía?

Y si lo pensaba bien…

¿Por qué ningún merodeador había ido a Astronomía¿Ni el engreído Potter, ni el temeroso Pettigrew, ni el correcto Lupin, ni el revoltoso…?

Ni el revoltoso Black.

Sirius Black: un muchacho de cabellera negra y revoltosa hasta los hombros.

Y Érica: una joven de pelo rubio y largo.

Y nadie se sorprendería de ver a ninguno de los dos en la situación que presenció Lily.

¿Acaso había encontrado tan fácilmente a la supuesta pareja de Érica?

Por todo esto, Lily no supo qué responder a la pregunta de James. Finalmente decidió no hacerlo, pero le preguntó, yendo al grano:

- ¿Sabes si Sirius está saliendo con alguien?

James se le quedó mirando. Lily entornó los ojos: algo estaba mal. ¿Es que acaso había tristeza allí? James había bajado un segundo la mirada, con los ojos levemente nublados…

Sí, algo estaba mal. Lily seguramente lo había imaginado. Ahora James había cambiado de nuevo su expresión o, mejor dicho, vuelto a la provocativa.

- ¿Qué, te interesa?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ay, ya cállate- dijo Lily empujándolo levemente a un lado para poder pasar; no valía la pena. James Potter era una de esas personas que sólo vivían para burlar a las que consideraban inferiores a sí mismas. Es decir, a todas.

Fue al pié de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero Potter la llamó cuando pisó el primer escalón.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo sinceramente-. No creo que se niegue.

Lily no entendía.

- ¿Quién?

- Sirius- respondió Potter, quedo. Luego agregó-: Eres muy bonita. No desaprovechará la oportunidad.

Lily lo miró atentamente. Potter no se había movido, seguía allí junto a la entrada, con los brazos a los lados y los hombros bajos. Daba una inhabitual impresión de estar rendido.

- Nunca te dije que me gustaba Sirius- dijo Lily fríamente-. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Potter- dijo cuando ya estaba seis o siete escalones arriba, sin mirarlo.

James no respondió.

* * *

**Ah¿pobre James? Vamos¡si es insoportable! Y no lo inventé yo¿eh?**

**Jiji no se enojen queridas jamesianas...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como siempre, pido que me dejen sus solidarios reviews.**

**Próximos capítulos: El amor supuesto imposible de Michelle, los ruidos del bosque prohibido, El peor Recuerdo de Snape, travesuras Slytherianas, una noche de lluvia, una noche de luna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me ha costado muchísimo este cap, espero que les guste. Muchísmas gracias a Manu y a Erika (Nocrala en esta web, les recomiendo sus fics!). ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Sin más preámbulos:**

* * *

Potter estuvo molestándola todo el tiempo desde aquel episodio. ¿Para qué lo había insultado? Lily se preguntaba si lo que en realidad había hecho era inaugurar el ritual de cortejo donde el macho cree tener las batallas ya ganadas y a la hembra en el platillo, y piensa que ésta sólo se niega para seguir el protocolo, hasta que una noche, de luna llena y aroma a rosas, la hembra indefensa se rinde abiertamente a los atributos del macho. ¡Engreídos! 

"Eres especial, Lily. No hay ninguna como tú."

No sirve, tonto Potter, no sirve si se lo repites a cualquiera sin miramientos.

"Y menos te va a servir, si lo que haces no está autorizado por mi mirada". Porque no estaba permitido que ese domingo por la mañana, cuando Lily hablaba con Érica, Potter hiciera lo que hizo.

- Érica¿podemos hablar?- había preguntado Lily, cansada de seguir intrigada.

- Por supuesto.

Se sentaron juntas en la cama de Érica, y Lily, sin preámbulos, inquirió:

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Érica le sostuvo la mirada, con cara de traviesa.

- Mmm… ¿Por?

- Ehh… Te vi el otro día con Sirius- arriesgó en una exhalación.

Érica no respondió a tiempo. La puerta de la habitación se había abierto y entraron…

Potter y Black.

- ¡Buenos días, preciosas damas!

- Hola Sirius…- saludó Érica, encantada.

Lily estaba boquiabierta.

- ¡Salgan de aquí!- chilló, estupefacta, pensando con vergüenza en los montones de ropa que tenía esparcidos por allí.

- ¿Cómo estás, Evans?- preguntó Potter como si nada hubiera ella dicho.

Ambos se acercaron a ellas y Black abrazó a Érica. Lily se olvidó un momento de Potter y preguntó:

- ¿Es verdad entonces?

Érica emitió una risita aguda antes de besar a Black enfrente de ella. Una risita muy familiar para Lily. Ella pensó en todas las chicas que despellejarían a Érica por estar en su lugar.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le preguntó Potter, viendo que su amigo y Érica ya no participaban en la conversación.

Lily casi estalla en carcajadas de la indignación.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sabía que aceptarías- dijo él, y Lily resopló-. Vamos, está lindo afuera-, agregó, y tomó su mano.

Lily respiró hondo: "tranquila", se dijo. "Tengo que darle una oportunidad."

- Escucha, Potter, no saldré contigo- anunció intentando tratarlo con delicadeza mientras soltaba su mano de la de él.

- Evans, esto no significa nada. Es sólo un paseo por los lagos- se disculpó Potter, levantando las manos con aire inocente.

Lily lo pensó bien. Michelle le había aconsejado que debía ser más tolerante…

Miró a Érica y a Black, abrazados y susurrándose cosas al oído, totalmente ajenos a ella. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con Potter, murmurando:

- No significa nada.

El día estaba de verdad precioso. Muchos alumnos estaban afuera en pequeños grupos, o cabizbajos, apoyados contra algún árbol, estudiando.

- Así que por eso me habías preguntado por Sirius- dijo Potter de repente.

Ella cruzó los brazos, indiferente, y respondió:

- No quisiste admitir otra explicación a la que te figurabas.

Potter rió, algo avergonzado.

- Tienes razón, lo siento- dijo-. No pude evitar reaccionar así-, agregó, pausado.

Como Lily no dijo nada, él detuvo la marcha y la miró fijamente.

- No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti…- dijo gravemente, acercando su mano a la mejilla de ella.

- Potter…- protestó Lily en voz baja, alejándose un paso. Intentó hacerse entender llamándolo con su nombre-: James, ya te dije que no…- Pero él no se rindió. Avanzó un paso y tomó su mano con firmeza.

- ¿No ves lo que te pierdes?- murmuró acercándose más a ella.

Lily abandonó su postura piadosa de hacía dos segundos atrás. No cabía en sí de indignación.

- ¿Quién te crees que…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Él ya había tirado de su mano y tomado su cuello de forma dominante.

Súbitamente Lily se vio besando al chico más popular de todo Hogwarts en medio de una multitud de estudiantes que no tenían otra cosa más que hacer que observarlos a ellos. Él, creyendo tener la victoria, hacía el beso más profundo y prolongado a cada momento.

Finalmente Lily recordó que tenía dos manos, y ya que no pudo safar una de ellas de la de Potter, utilizó la otra para apoyarla en el pecho terso del muchacho.

Mientras Potter creía que este gesto era una confirmación a su actitud, Lily lo sorprendió empujándolo para separarse de él.

Potter rió.

- ¿Te gustó?- le preguntó, mientras se acercaba de nuevo con intención de pegar otra vez su cuerpo al de ella.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, POTTER!- vociferó Lily. No temía que todos se dieran vuelta a verla: ya lo estaban haciendo. Le pegó fuertemente una cachetada y agregó, antes de entrar al castillo casi corriendo:- ¡No vales ni un céntimo de lo que crees!

Lily no miró atrás. Caminó lo más velozmente que pudo mientras conservaba la sensación del beso en su mente.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto y cruel¿Por qué no había sido Severus en lugar de Potter? "¡No!", se reprendió a sí misma. No tenía que preguntarse eso. No debía preguntarse más por Severus. La pregunta tendría que haber sido¿por qué no sentía nada por Potter?

¡Simple! Era un engreído, atrevido, arrogante, egoísta, autoritario, idiota, ignorante, estúpido, patán, bastardo, imbécil…

- ¡MICHELLE¡Michelle!

Sus pies la habían dirigido hasta la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

- ¡HEY¡Michelle, sal!- gritó de nuevo, pero no era necesario: Michelle había salido ya para encontrarse con ella-. ¡Es un imbécil, Michelle¡Un bastardo¿Por qué no, simplemente, se muere?

La joven ravenclaw la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviera calculando si debía patear la piedra o pasar de largo. Luego le preguntó:

- ¿Snape?

- ¡No! Bueno, él también. Pero no, es Potter. Un imbécil. ¿Sabes lo que hizo¿Sabes a lo que se ha atrevido?

Michelle, nuevamente, tardó en responder.

- Claramente no. ¿Te sigue molestando?

- Ah, no, creo que ya no lo hará más. O le echaré un petrificus totalus y que se las arregle con los tritones del lago- barbotó, rabiosa-. ¡Me ha… me ha besado!

- ¿Qué!- gritó Michelle, levantando las cejas.

- ¡Lo que oyes!- Lily no podía estar quieta: el enojo era mayor. Comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá en el corredor, y le contó a su amiga lo que le había pasado.

"_Es un cerdo", había dicho Michelle. Lily había estado muy de acuerdo con ella en aquel momento, "¿cómo es que cambié tanto de opinión?", se pregunta. Es que acaso¿la había cambiado¿O sólo la había cubierto, ocultado e ignorado, con esperanzas de un futuro feliz y conformándose con lo que creía su única alternativa?_

_Lily tantea, en la oscuridad, la existencia de algún pergamino que porte su voz._

Severus Snape despertó semanas después con un profundo dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde en un aula vacía repasando la interesantísima Historia de la Magia.

Sin vacilar ni interrumpirse, caminó por la piedra de las mazmorras hacia su baúl, de donde sacó con un silencio involuntario una muda del uniforme limpia y su capa negra. Fue al baño y cerró su puerta con sigilo natural, cubrió su pálido cuerpo con las tibias ropas de Hogwarts y se lavó la cara.

Salió del cuarto de baño y con su varita convocó los libros que sabía usaría ese día. Era miércoles y tendría el examen de las MHB de Historia de la Magia a media mañana. Pero aún así tenía clases de Pociones antes y Runas Antiguas luego. Tomó con especial cuidado a su valioso libro ataño y remendado de Pociones entre los demás y los puso en su valija. Antes de salir de la habitación miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no olvidaba nada. Sus compañeros dormitaban aún en sus camas esmeraldas, salvo uno. Ignorando el extrañado por el hecho, Severus se colgó la valija al hombro y subió a la sala común.

Allí, algunos incipientes fuegos intentaban en vano calentar las mazmorras. El somnoliento equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se estaba yendo a las prácticas, y un par de alumnas de tercer curso cuchicheaban entusiasmadas tapándose la boca con las manos, y echando fugaces miradas hacia una esquina de la sala. Cuando Severus pasó con su andar pausado y la cabeza erguida delante de ellas, enmudecieron inmediatamente. Él sabía que era considerado una burla, pero aún así los niños de los cursos inferiores no se animaban a reír en su presencia.

Era temprano, y pocas personas estaban en el Gran Salón a esas horas, a pesar de que el día prometía ser duro. Desayunó rápido y volvió a bajar a las mazmorras. Entró al aula de Slughorn y escogió acomodarse en uno de los primeros pupitres, pues era temprano y nadie había llegado aún. Dejó su valija en el suelo y comenzó a "desplegar" sus herramientas: ingredientes allí, instrumentos allá, caldero en el centro, pluma a la derecha, libro a la izquierda. Conservó 'Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas' de Libatius Borage en su valija, pues no lo necesitaría en las clases hasta el próximo curso. Pero de todas formas lo usaba mucho por su cuenta, mientras llevaba a clase el simple 'Filtros y pociones mágicas' con el resto de sus compañeros.

Al rato se comenzó a llenar el aula de alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. El fastidioso Slughorn luego les pidió que hagan una poción que Severus conocía de cabo a rabo. Cuando terminó de hacerla, se recostó sobre el asiento para estirar la espalda y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Detrás suyo estaban Lupin y Homiltog, sentados juntos a fuerza del profesor; detrás de ellos, entre risas y comentarios susurrados a la oreja, los irritantes Black y Potter habían encantado a sus calderos para que lucharan entre sí en el aire (con las pociones dentro). Al fondo del aula, le pareció ver a Lastrange y a una morocha que parecía ser Black. A la derecha de Severus, Evans, sentada junto a Pettigrew, repasaba sus notas de Historia de la Magia con las piernas sobre el pupitre y con su poción humeante a un costado, terminada y perfecta.

Severus se detuvo en ella. Se acomodó mejor en su silla, cruzado de brazos y observó su pelo rojo y lacio que le caía sobre los hombros, y algunas pecas tenues que salpicaban sus rosadas mejillas. Pero en cuanto se movió, las manos y el cuello de Lily mostraron los huesos forrados en piel al ella ponerse tensa, y abrir los ojos más de lo normal por un instante. No levantó la vista del pergamino que tenía delante, pero Severus notó con detenimiento que sus labios se tornaban blanquecinos y sus dedos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Ignorando él el motivo de su repentino estado de tensión, lo atribuyó despreocupadamente a los nervios por el examen próximo y concluyó, indiferente: bonita sangre sucia.

Después se decidió por imitarla y pasó el resto de la clase repasando Historia de la Magia.

Cuando se hizo la hora, se colgó de nuevo la valija al hombro y, tras entregar su poción a Slughorn, fue al Gran Salón como el resto de los alumnos de quinto año. Contestó todas las preguntas sin titubear y repasándolas más veces de las necesarias. Cuando acabó el tiempo se retiró hacia las afueras con el pergamino en donde estaban las preguntas dadas y repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las respuestas que había escrito. Inconscientemente sus pies lo dirigían hacia el lugar que acostumbraba ocupar cuando estaba en los terrenos.

Lily Evans comentaba entusiasmada el examen con un grupo de amigas, cuando advirtió que aquel particular muchacho caminaba hacia el árbol donde semanas atrás había hablado con Michelle sobre él. Se ubicó estratégicamente de cara al árbol de follaje espeso con Érica y Michelle delante suyo, para obtener una buena vista panorámica y disimulada de Severus, mientras intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Pero por desgracia, luego las chicas quisieron sentarse a las orillas del lago, y Lily accedió a causa de falta de pretexto para negarse. Se sentaron a unos metros de los merodeadores, quienes les echaban rápidos (o, bien, largos a veces) vistazos cada tanto. Lily, aún así, encontró la forma de seguir observando a Severus Snape en su marcha.

Así lo admiró. Admiró su figura alta y esbelta, ligeramente encorvada, temerosa, resentida. Admiró su inocencia, sus pesados párpados, su tedioso caminar. Por que él era inocente. Él era sólo una víctima furiosa y triste, condenada a vivir días demasiado largos y noches demasiado cortas. Su esencia era pura, solemne, emanaba apatía, hastío, soledad y odio. No así torpeza. Sus miradas eran superiores y confiadas; su andar, pausado y elegante. Su presencia resultaba escalofriante para la mayoría de las personas: le temían. Lily lo sabía perfectamente.

- ¿Todo bien, Quejicus?- le había gritado Potter, haciéndolo detenerse por un segundo. Al instante siguiente Severus sacó su varita con una velocidad increíble, pero Potter llevaba la delantera-. ¡Expelliermus!- gritó, y la varita de Severus salió volando hacia atrás-. ¡Impedimenta!

La víctima, con una frialdad infinita, intentaba en vano librarse del maleficio. Miró a su alrededor antes de calvar de lleno nuevamente sus ojos furiosos en Black y Potter, que ahora se le acercaban. Todos se reían de él, todos. O eso creía, pues no vio a Lily en su rápida ojeada, observándolo horrorizada y faltante de aliento.

"¿Qué hacer?", se preguntaba ella. No podía echarle un maleficio a Potter¿o sí¡Pero de esa forma todos sabrían lo que sentía por Severus¡Oh, no, incluso…¡Incluso él lo sabría!

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Quejicus?- preguntó despectivamente Potter.

- Yo lo vi, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino. Su hoja debe estar llena de manchas de grasa, no podrán leer nada- otorgó como contestación vivazmente Black, recibiendo por ella una nueva oleada de risas.

Severus sentía un dolor profundo en su pecho. Jadeaba y forcejaba, pero el desgarro que sentía no era consecuencia de sus esfuerzos por librarse del maleficio. Mostrando los colmillos, frunciendo el ceño hasta hacerse daño, una ira que le provocaba la necesidad imperiosa de gritar hasta acabar la última gota de aire de sus pulmones le quemaba el cuerpo. Sólo una persona notó cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban levemente en una represión a las lágrimas de furia y desconsuelo.

- Esperen… Y verán- logró pronunciar grave y entrecortadamente Severus Snape, mirando con profundo odio a Black y Potter. Merecían arder, arder y desangrarse de la manera más poderosa e hiriente que exista. Y entonces serían afortunados, murmuró el joven Slytherin entre dientes, pues habrían sufrido un milésimo de lo que él sufría y sufrió-. Esperen y verán- repitió, y se juró la venganza.

- ¿Qué veremos¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos con nuestra ropa?

Severus gritó, insultó, maldijo. Lo hizo aunque sabía que sería en vano, que sería hasta peor. Porque él sabía que cada reacción suya lo condenaría, cada paso lo castigaría, pero¿era justo no reaccionar¿Era justo no caminar¿Era justo que él, Severus Snape, ría y vuele como todos los demás¿Era justo que tenga que ser un ser insolente, ignorante, idiota y superficial como cualquier otro, sólo para no sentir las brazas día a día, quemándolo de forma infinitamente lenta y tortuosa?

No, no era justo, y tampoco lo era que por darse el gusto de por una vez descargarse y gritar lo que sentía, ahora una de las personas que le causaban ser como era le estaba echando un maleficio bromista que le daban ganas de vomitar.

Lily se sentía desfallecer. Como reproducidas en una pantalla vieja en alguna otra habitación, sus amigas la miraban atónitas. Ella estaba pendiente de Severus, su único y primer amor verdadero, sufriendo a costa de todos. Del resto, de todos los alumnos que estaban allí parados sin hacer nada y, claro, de Potter y Black. Sufriendo como siempre, por la sola razón de que nadie se molestaba en ayudarlo, en tenderle la mano, y todos disfrutaban en su delirio.

Tener ganas de correr y abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ella lo iba a cuidar, que nadie nunca más lo iba a humillar; pero no poder hacerlo¿era justo?

- ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!- vociferó Lily fuera de sí, al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que todo su cuerpo sufría como si fuera ella y no Severus la castigada por Potter y Black.

- ¿Qué tal, Evans?

Lily miró a Potter a los ojos. Allí estaba el chico que todas querían, a sus pies. El hombre apuesto, simpático, habilidoso, divertido y amable.

- Déjenlo en paz-, y allí estaba ella, luchando por el hombre resentido y humillado, tosco, malvado, cruel, antipático-. ¿Qué les hizo?- preguntó persistente.

- Bueno, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico…

"Ah¿sí? Ya verás, sufrirás, sufrirás por cada aliento", dijo Lily entre dientes.

- Te crees muy gracioso. Pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza y un ignorante bravucón. Déjalo en paz- repitió, apretando los puños y respirando trabajosamente.

- Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans…

Severus ya no observaba la escena. Lo único que le faltaba era aquello. Que sientan lástima por él. Que alguien cobre su venganza por él.

Pero Severus no había estado cruzado de brazos todo ese tiempo. Todo ese tiempo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y descubierto cuán estúpida era la gente. Cada noche, en su cama, a oscuras, se había golpeado a sí mismo, furioso, dolorido, enojado con su made por haberlo parido. Canalizando todo su dolor en reprimir los gritos, lamentándose por su patética vida, asimilando hasta qué punto había llegado.

Pero con el tiempo el poder que tenía se hizo evidente en él, y comprobó que poseía gran facilidad para conjurar maleficios. Y, en tanto los iba aprendiendo a hurtadillas en la sección prohibida, cuanto más negra era la magia más satisfacción obtenía provocando el daño. Y más delicioso era aquel daño, cuando era la elegancia y el estilo y no la fuerza bruta quien lo causaba.

Era hostil una de esas noches, en las que Severus sobre la cama se miraba el brazo izquierdo y, pronunciaba, en un susurro, uno de los maleficios que él mismo había creado y apreciado con más fervor, una, y otra, y otra vez. Y su sangre se derramaba, una y otra vez, de los profusos cortes en su piel.

Esa sólo había sido sólo una noche, una de las tantas en las que intentaba mejorar su predilecto "Sectusempra", costase lo que costase. Aunque cada mañana se veía más pálido, y cada tarde más exhausto, "no hay nada que perder", se repetía.

Varita en mano¿qué indicarle? Blanco a la vista¿qué esperar? Allí tenía una nueva y fresca piel que merecía ser experimentada.

Y la palabra salió de su boca como si la hubiese siseado un basilisco.

- Sectusempra!

Potter se llevó una mano a la mejilla que sangraba abundantemente, pero Severus sabía que todavía el maleficio no estaba terminado. Su meta implicaba la muerte de la víctima tras el desangramiento del cuerpo; pero aún no podía pedir tanto. Necesitaba tiempo para mejorar, y lo tendría.

- ¡Bájalo!

- Como quieras-, dijo Potter, y Severus cayó estrepitosamente al suelo-. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

"¡No!" gritó una voz dentro de Severus.

- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella!- escupió sin pensarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Potter?

Lily parpadeó. Había escuchado bien: Severus Snape, aquel hombre de suma inteligencia, la consideraba a ella, Lily Evans, una asquerosa sangre impura. Severus Snape, puro y elegante, la aborrecía. La despreciaba y repudiaba. Aquel hombre, que los miraba ceñudo y boquiabierto, exhalando rencor, aquel hombre que ocupaba la mente de la joven más a menudo de lo deseado, había herido sus sentimientos de la forma más cruel posible.  
Entonces Lily entendió que la frialdad de Severus era tan irresistible como perjudicial para ella.

* * *

**Próximos capítulos: travesuras Slytherianas, tentaciones en una noche de lluvia yuna noche de luna: el engaño.**

**Dejen reviews! Los espero en el próximo cap.**

**Tengan dulces alansueños.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ay... Ya pasó como un mes desde mi última actualización! Perdón, perdón.. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de nada. Este es el capítulo nueve, más corto que el resto pero con un final que me ha gustado lo suficiente como para seguirlo y hacerlo más largo.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Lily se negó a seguir escuchando. Balbuceó algo para defenderse y se fue caminando aparentando calma, manteniendo la compostura. Dentro de sí estallaba una batalla que los poetas seguían estando hartos de describir y, los adolescentes, horrorizados de descubrir.

Severus Snape era una persona diferente, que se la pasaba aprendiendo maleficios y olía a escarabajos pulverizados la mayor parte del día. Era una persona que respiraba odio y exhalaba rencor, gruñía a todos aquellos seres que consideraba inferiores e insultaba a los indefensos sólo por serlos. Era obvio que resistirse a aquella persona era imposible, no importaba cuánto le demostrasen los demás diciendo lo contrario. Para Lily, aquella persona era fascinante.

Pero su error residió en que jamás tuvo en cuenta que esas propias maneras de Severus también se aplicaban a ella. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? Lily jamás le había dado pruebas para demostrarle que no era inferior a él, ni distinta al resto.

- Pss, Lily…

Era Érica. La había estado siguiendo desde los jardines. Junto a ella venía Fiodta, otra de sus compañeras de habitación en Hogwarts, una muchacha rolliza de cabellos extremadamente rizados y ojos pequeños y opacos, capaz de recolectar una cantidad impresionante de chismes durante el día para luego soltarlos de manera estratégica para provocar el mayor daño posible. Lily adoptó una posición defensiva, consciente de que, si Érica sola y por sí misma era un peligro, Fiodta atentaba contra su vida.

- No te merece para nada, Lily, olvídalo…- dijo Érica suavemente.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada. Fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, estaba violando el sagrado secretismo que Lily estaba empecinada en guardar respecto a sus sentimientos por Severus. Érica, sin embargo, la miró con cara de desentendida. Lily cabeceó hacia Fiodta para señalarla disimuladamente, pero para cuando Érica mostró signos de entender lo que quería decir, ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Acaso sucede lo que creo?- preguntó Fiodta con su voz chillona mirando a Lily como si fuera un extraño mono de circo.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo bruscamente Lily.

- Ah… ¿no? Entonces¿cómo sabes qué es lo que sospecho?

Lily miró desesperadamente a Érica, como pidiéndole que arregle el error que acababa de cometer. Ésta asintió levemente, dándose por aludida y se dispuso a hablar mientras Lily respiraba un tanto aliviada. "Ella está acostumbrada a los rumores. Sabrá cómo aplacar uno que acaba de comenzar."

Pero para su desgracia…

- Lily, ya es hora de que lo admitas…

- ¿Qué¿Estás loca?- gritó. Luego se percató de cómo había reaccionado-. No entiendo de qué hablas. Deja de decir estupideces.

- Vamos, Fiodta no le dirá a nadie.

- Ya sé lo que pasa aquí- dijo Fiodta extasiada-. ¡Lily está enamorada de Snape!- bramó entre carcajadas-. Ya me lo veía venir desde hace rato, aquella vez que hicieron una escena en el Gran Salón. ¡Ja, ja! Y pensar que no me lo había creído. Es otra broma de Érica, pensé. No, no¡qué ilusa¡Pero claro! Si vives mirándolo y te quedas muda cuando pasa a tu lado…

- Ya basta- ordenó Lily con dureza. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba. La gente ya había empezado a olvidar aquella escena, pero ahora Hogwarts sería un hervidero de rumores sobre ella y Snape que quería evitar a toda costa-. Fiodta, escúchame de una vez. Es mentira. Deja de vivir con la vida de los demás. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz- dijo, y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

- Lily, no le dirá a nadie…- susurró Érica detrás suyo, tratando de detenerla.

- ¡Tú también, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

¡Pardiez! Ya no confiaba más en Érica, pero el haberlo hecho alguna vez seguía importunándola. ¿Tan caro tenía que pagar por un secreto compartido¿Es que acaso tendría que llevarse todo a la tumba? Ahora Fiodta no tardaría en contarle a todos que Lily estaba enamorada de Snape y, tarde o temprano, él se enteraría también. ¡Qué vergüenza! Verlo otra vez…

No fue a su habitación como planeaba, pues ahí seguramente estaban sus otras compañeras y necesitaba estar sola. Buscó un aula en desuso y, tras encontrarla en el primer piso y abrirla mediante un encantamiento, entró y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los pupitres. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos desesperados cuando escuchó gritos en el corredor. Inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de uno de los armarios de la clase. No era buena idea ser encontrada en un aula que, por alguna razón, había sido cerrada con algún encantamiento, y menos lo era meterse en aquella pelea que sonaba fuerte.

De un portazo entraron dos jóvenes que, a juzgar por lo que Lily podía ver a hurtadillas, eran de Slytherin.

- ¿No te he enseñado, Homiltog, a respetar mis pertenencias?- preguntó ásperamente uno de ellos.

- Ella no te pertenece, Lastrange. Puedo hacerle lo que se me de la gana- respondió brutamente Homiltog.

- Error. _Lacarnum Inflamarae!_

Homiltog lanzó un aullido de dolor. Lily no se atrevió a asomarse para ver, pues podría ser descubierta, pero le llegó el olor a tela y goma quemada.

- _Inmobilus!_- gritó Homiltog, pero el otro fue más rápido y gritó el conjuro escudo a tiempo.

- Eres demasiado torpe para mí. _Mimblewimble!_

_- Protego! Relaskio!_- vociferó Homiltog, y, según lo que escuchó Lily a continuación, hizo que Lastrange se tropezara con unos cuantos pupitres al ser enviado unos cuantos metros atrás de golpe.

- _Levicorpus!_- rugió, furioso, Lastrange-. Escúchame bien, Homiltog. Puedo dejarte aquí toda la vida, así que más vale que me ruegues que te baje luego de que entiendas esto: Bellatrix Black es mía. Aléjate de ella si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué, son novios ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar en tono burlón Homiltog, a pesar de que su situación no lo ayudaba. Pero para su sorpresa y la de Lily, Lastrange no se ofendió.

- Sí, de hecho. Así que eso me da todo el derecho de matarte si vuelves a tocarla…- dijo, y luego se fue del aula.

- ¡Eh, Lastrange¡EH¡Sácame de aquí¡No recuerdo el contra-maleficio…!

A Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía salir de allí sin que la vea Homiltog? Y si Homiltog seguía gritando, seguramente algún profesor aparecería y los encontraría donde no debían. ¡Ay, lo que costaba un minuto de paz!

Se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Salió de su escondite y encaró al joven Slytherin, que la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Mira, te bajaré de allí si me prometes que no dirás a nadie que me has visto aquí¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- accedió dócil y rápidamente Homiltog.

- _Liberacorpus!_- dijo Lily, no sin después sentir una punzada en el estómago. Aquel hechizo le recordaba inevitablemente a Severus, fuera por lo que fuese.

Homiltog aterrizó ágilmente sobre sus fuertes brazos, como si echarse ese maleficio mutuamente fuera algo común entre su círculo y estuviera acostumbrado. Luego se dirigió a Lily, quien estaba ya en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Eh, Evans! Te ha afectado mucho lo de Snape hoy¿verdad?

- Púdrete- respondió ella, y dejó a Homiltog destornillándose de risa en el aula, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con magia.

Debía alejarse. Esa noche no concurriría al Club Slug.

En lugar de eso, sacó del baúl su libro muggle preferido, "Poesías completas de Alfonsina Storni", y se quedó hasta tarde leyendo en la Sala Común. No importaba que conociese de cabo a rabo la mayoría de los poemas. Siempre la satisfacía una releída. Cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido a dormir y el silencio la abrasaba, se permitió el lujo de llorar. Sabía que aquella no era le mejor manera de olvidarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que ahora Severus estaría recostado en la sala de pociones, con su mirada altiva posada en los demás, como siempre, en el papel de espectador… No podía evitarlo. Lily se merecía su tiempo de asimilación, aquel en el que estaba permitido lamentarse y sufrir abiertamente, para luego afrontar la vida ocultando el verdadero dolor ya liberado.

Aferrando aún el libro entre sus manos, salió de la Sala Común y caminó por el castillo. No seguía un rumbo fijo: sólo esperaba encontrar una salida cuando la viese. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y se perdían entre las grietas del suelo, mientras, totalmente desolada, vagaba por los corredores de Hogwarts para curarse el insomnio.

Pero no era la única, alguien más lloraba: alguien con prisa. Lily se pegó a la pared, porque aunque las penumbras la protegían, se sentía más segura de esa forma. Un rayo de luna reveló a Michelle cuando pasó corriendo a su lado, sin notarla. Lily se secó las lágrimas e intentó reprimirlas con poco éxito, pues debía guardar las apariencias ahora.

- ¡Michelle!- susurró. Ésta se sobresaltó y gritó, pero siguió corriendo tras reconocer a Lily-. ¡Michelle, soy yo!

Lily encontró su muñeca en la oscuridad, y dio un fuerte tirón de ella. Y sin previo aviso, Michelle la abrazó fuertemente, como un náufrago a la orilla. Lily la contuvo y lloró también sobre su hombro, pero aún no comprendía por qué lloraba la otra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Michelle¿Qué pasó?- Michelle negó con la cabeza y estalló en llantos otra vez. Aunque hubiera querido, no parecía capaz de hablar.

Lily estaba terriblemente asustada. Nunca había visto a Michelle llorar, y menos perder la cabeza de aquella forma. Intentó relajarse bajando los hombros, apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared y, exhausta, se deslizó hasta el piso, arrastrando con ella a Michelle. Sentadas y de la mano, todo parecía más frío y claro. Michelle balbuceó.

- D-debo irme…

- ¿Quién te corre?- preguntó totalmente confundida, Lily.

Michelle negó con un sollozo.

- Ro-Rodolphus…

¿Rodolphus¿Quién era Rodolphus? Lily guardó silencio. Parecía que Michelle continuaría.

- Vayámonos de aquí, Lily- suplicó ella, apretando fuertemente su mano y llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué hizo este Rodolphus¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó Lily abriendo los ojos al máximo por puro instinto, ya que era imposible ver algo.

- ¡Él… es un animal!- obtuvo como una respuesta.

Lily empezó maquinar dentro de su cabeza. La primera idea que se le venía le atemorizaba demasiado como para dejarla entrar en el claro de su mente.

- Espera, Michelle. Tranquilízate. Dime¿quién es Rodolphus?

Lily cayó en cuenta. ¿Es que acaso era posible que…?

- Michelle: dime. ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

Lily no le había contado lo que había presenciado aquella tarde. ¿Era posible que el nombre de pila de Lastrange fuera Rodolphus y que, a la vez, éste sea el chico del que Michelle estaba enamorada? De esa manera, todo encajaría: lo más probable era que se acabase de enterar del nuevo romance en el Club Slug.

La joven Ravenclaw intentó respirar hondo para serenarse, pero su suspiro fue quebrado de nuevo por un sollozo. Lily entendió que no era el momento de acosarla con preguntas sobre un extraño suceso Slytherin.

- Está bien, no llores más. Ven, vamos afuera.

Los días templaban mientras transcurrían los últimos meses de clases. Se dirigieron a un patio pequeño cubierto de árboles, donde la luz de la luna se colaba entre las hojas y rociaba al césped con hilachas plateadas. Un aire cálido las envolvió en la soledad de la noche.

Lily aprovechó la tenue luz para observar los rasgos de Michelle, y su corazón le palpitó en la boca con desesperación. Estaba mucho peor de lo que había percibido a través del sonido pero, sin embargo, respiraba hondo y se secaba las lágrimas.

Esperó a que hablara ella primero. Michelle sabría controlarse y expresar lo que sentía, pero sólo debía concederle su tiempo. Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, Michelle terminó con éste bruscamente y con rudeza.

- Rodolphus Lastrange es un sucio Slytherin- escupió con asco-. Nada más que eso. Y también Snape- agregó-. Deberías recordarlo y dejar de soñar con él.

Dicho esto se marchó y dejó tras de sí a una Lily totalmente perpleja.

Ella quedó allí, escuchando el leve roce de las hojas que causaba el viento, y viendo cómo las nubes iban acariciando lentamente a la luna llena, rodeándola, hasta cubrirla… No entendía lo que le sucedía a Michelle, y no estaba con ánimos de buscarle una respuesta a aquel acertijo incompleto. Lejos, un aullido de lobo y más árboles agitados por el viento. Se aproximaba una tormenta tan trágica como la que Lily llevaba en su pecho. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer y se mezclaron con sus lágrimas.

¿Podría reír alguna vez más? No. Era imposible. Jamás podría. Y entonces¿para qué¿Para qué prolongar el período de asimilación, si éste no tenía ningún propósito¿Si era su vida la que ya no valía? No. No había un por qué. Y las cosas siempre tenían que ser prácticas para Lily. Si no lo eran, buscaba otra solución o, en este caso… Las botaba.

Volvió a entrar al castillo con sigilo, y subió cuantos pisos era capaz de subir. La realidad se volvió demasiado sofocante y notó que no podía soportarla más. Y comprendió que no podía evitar llorar, desolada, mientras corría en busca de una respuesta. Una salvación, una salida. Llegó al último piso y allí abrió una ventana. Se aferró a los marcos con firmeza. No oyó más su respiración quebrada por el dolor cuando se asomó por la abertura y las despiadadas gotas de lluvia terminaron de empapar en segundos su cabello desatado.

Allí debajo estaba su destino. Su salida.

Gimió cuando apoyó un pié desnudo en el marco resbaladizo, y cuando soltó las manos para sentir el equilibrio que hacía su cuerpo en la inmensidad de ese aire tan pesado y molesto.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, oh¿por qué debía ser tan trágico¿Por qué no podía ser como toda otra niña despreocupada y feliz¿Por qué tendría que terminar así?

Allí debajo estaba su destino.

Extendió los brazos y esquivó la mirada del cielo que, enojado, golpeteaba su espalda para llamarle.

Cerró los ojos para evitar tener constancia de lo que hacía. El viento la empujaba hacia atrás, pero Lily sintió que aquel era el único que quería impedir su suicidio. Estaba sola, completamente sola…

Pero se equivocaba.

- Lily, no lo hagas…- susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

Era Severus.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Como siempre, pido sus opiniones. Vamos, que no cuesta tanto apretar el botoncito azul de ahí abajo... No sean crueles!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Por ahora no hago adelantos.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a aquellas que siempre acuden a mi llamado de auxilio-por-favor-leeme-esta-parte-a-ver-qué-te-parece.**

**Dulce**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un mes y unos cuantos días después, aparezco acá con el décimo capítulo...**

**Si he tardado tanto es porque la mitad (o más) del tiempo me la pasé dudando, pensando que ya no valía la pena seguir este fic. Aun dudaba siendo esta la parte que más me gusta o puede llegar a emocionarme de todo lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas/os que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado, y disculpen si no los respondí, es que no pasaba por aquí en semanas.**

**Por último: me ha sorprendido muchísimo que este fic tenga más hits que Silencioso Confidente. ¿Será porque ya lleva más capítulos arriba o porque les gusta más? Cuéntenme.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, dejemos de lado las maneras y sigamos con la historia, que la dejé un poco picando la última vez¿eh?**

**- Lily, no lo hagas…- susurró alguien a sus espaldas.**

**Era Severus.**

Lily dio un respingo de sorpresa en medio de su llanto. Severus Snape posó una mano en su hombro desnudo, una mano fría y de piel tosca que la llenó de miedo.

- Vete…- sollozó.

- No lo hagas- insistió Severus, con su voz grave tocada por la emoción.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar más intensamente. ¿Acaso el destino se quería burlar? Una vez que había tenido el coraje suficiente, o al menos una vez que había logrado olvidar la cobardía, por mero accidente, una vez que había logrado llegar, por fin, tan lejos…

Severus enmudeció sus pensamientos con otra mano en su cintura. Esta mano ya no era fría u hostil, sino tibia y tranquilizadora como pocas manos sintió Lily en su vida. Cerró los ojos y vio a través de su piel el final que la esperaba hacia delante: frío, rudo y doloroso pero, sin embargo, fugaz y corto; y vio el destino que aguardaba tras de sí: tibio, reconfortante, dulce, doloroso y, tristemente, demasiado largo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo?

La voluntad de Lily se quebró. Abrió los ojos y el terror la mortificó. Bajó las manos y las utilizó para aferrarse por si vida al resquicio de la ventana. Severus quitó la mano de su hombro y Lily sintió una angustia tremenda al sentir el gélido aire acariciar su piel cubierta por el sudor que un instante antes dejaba Severus, pero él volvió a posarla en su cuerpo para sujetarla de la cadera y bajarla de la ventana en un abrazo eterno. Allí, atada al cuerpo de Severus a través de sus manos blancas que rodeaban el cuello masculino, firme y fuerte, pendiendo de los brazos amados y ciegos, Lily se creyó muerta.

Luchó contra sí misma para no perder el conocimiento, y ocultó la cara en el pecho de Severus para llorar su terrible miedo. Él bajó la cabeza para pegar sus labios a la frente temblorosa de Lily, y apretó más el abrazo para no separarla de su cuerpo. Luego sus rodillas traicionaron su voluntad, y se avecinaron hacia delante para dejarlo caer al suelo.

Lily no quería abrir los ojos. No quería pensarlo otra vez, ni mirarle la cara para cerciorarse de que era real. No quería moverse por temor a resbalar, ni dejar de llorar por temor a hablar. La posibilidad de que todo fuera un sueño era demasiado grande como para darle lugar.

Él tampoco dijo nada por un rato, y comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, incapaz de dejarla ir. La sensación de contener aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, tan frágil, que necesitaba de él para sobrevivir, lo aterraba tanto como fascinaba. Frotó su espalda vacilante para infligirle calor, y apoyó su mano sobre el cabello cobrizo que cubría su cabeza, desesperado por encontrar otra forma de sostenerla, cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier mundo exterior.

Lentamente los gemidos de Lily se fueron apaciguando, hasta que Severus habló suavemente.

- Sé que es difícil, pero quizás aceptes mi ayuda.

Lily quería hacer caso omiso a lo que escuchaba. Si hubiera tenido suficientes fuerzas –físicas y mentales-, se hubiera apartado de su pecho para alejarse de él. No debía ser tan débil. Ese era el hombre que horas atrás la había insultado de la peor manera¿y ahora se doblaba así ante él¿A qué juego jugaba, dándole aquellos giros bruscos a su vida tan despiadadamente?

Siendo incapaz de despegarse de su cuerpo, imploró en un murmullo entrecortado:

- Ya no me hieras más…

Sabía que se perjudicaba a ella misma diciéndolo. Resistirse a la ignorancia, más allá de todo fin racional, le provocaba un padecimiento agonizante.

Severus tomó delicadamente su rostro y lo apartó de su pecho para encararla. El ceño del joven hombre estaba fruncido, y había retirado las orejas hacia atrás, dándose una apariencia muy desgraciada y lastimera. Sus ojos lucían tristes, y escrutaron la mente de Lily de una manera diferente a la usual. Esta vez el delirio de sentirse examinada a rayos equis por el más preciso espía era dulcísimo y placentero, no pudoroso ni dañino. Lily no quiso pensar cuánto había de verdadero en aquella extraña sensación que le provocó el escrutinio, y simplemente abrió su mente a él lo más sinceramente posible, tratando de expresarle todo en una mirada. Toda su desesperanza, su desconsuelo, su melancolía, su dolor, su amor; todo su amor, todo su maldito amor, en una mirada.

- Jamás lo volveré a hacer. Te lo prometo. Créeme que nunca me arrepentí tanto de algo- dijo finalmente Severus.

Lily no entendía nada. Así que de repente, el imperturbable Severus Snape le estaba confesando su arrepentimiento por haber herido.

- No te entiendo- dijo ella entonces, y luego vaciló. Finalmente pronunció su apellido, tratando de sonar distante-: Snape. Tú adoras el daño.

Él parpadeó lentamente, demorándose, con los ojos cerrados, en las últimas palabras de Lily. Éstas parecieron retumbar en el corredor, y súbitamente el rumor de la lluvia volvió a entrar en el campo perceptivo de Lily. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al situarse de vuelta en la realidad.

Pero Severus no lo notó. La volvió a mirar pesadamente y, sin dejar de sostenerla en sus brazos, le dijo:

- El daño nos ha criado. Nadie puede evitarlo.

Por el rostro de Lily rodaron tres lágrimas. Esa era su forma de intentar alejarlo del dolor por un pequeño instante, esa era su forma de tratar de compartir su pena, llorando lo que él no podía. Porque lo comprendía. Y porque Lily era capaz de perdonar cualquier ofensa de la manera más sumisa, sólo porque él era más fuerte que ella. Sí: allí estaba, compadeciéndose de la persona que más la hacía sufrir. Pero¿no lo amaba acaso¿No estaba deseosa de ayudarlo¿No se desvivía por tocarlo¡Claro que estaba siendo racional!

Severus vio que el llanto de Lily resurgía, y con una mano en su mejilla secó sus lágrimas. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, luego pareció arrepentirse y la cerró, pero finalmente dijo:

- Quisiera pensar que no es por mi ofensa que tú...

"Si supieras cuál es la causa…" se lamentó Lily. Recordó aquella noche en la que había intentado buscar formas de decírsela. Quizás aquella era la manera indicada. Quizás jamás encontraría otra. Así que se sintió de nuevo al borde del precipicio, a punto de darlo todo por un poco de paz, diciéndole débilmente y en voz baja, temerosa de sí misma:

- Tú eres la causa, Severus.

Al principio él no mostró reacción alguna, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. Durante cuatro, cinco, seis segundos la idea dio vueltas en su mente hasta esclarecerse. Entonces Lily pudo percibir tristeza a través de sus inescrutables ojos.

- He sido la razón de tu intento de… ¿Suicidio?

El haber escuchado esa palabra fue un golpe duro para ella. De esa manera todo parecía tan estúpido que hasta le daba vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Ninguno se movió por unos largos minutos, hasta que Severus la estrechó repentinamente contra su cuerpo otra vez. Era como si temiera que ella muriese de un instante a otro.

Lily sintió su pecho terso de nuevo, ocultándola del resto del mundo, y el palpitar extrañamente calmado del tibio cuello. No entendía, mas eso no importaba. Conocía la felicidad ahora. Y si le preguntaban qué se sentía, simplemente diría "Severus", porque aquella sería la única manera de expresar lo que la felicidad era ahora para ella. Severus. Un instante de éxtasis dentro de la más tortuosa agonía, que llenó todo su ser con violencia. Eso: simplemente eso. Sabía que el segundo pasado estaba sufriendo, y sabía que al segundo siguiente sufriría. Pero era ese, y solo ese segundo, allí. Era tirar todo por la borda para entregarse a ese soplo único e irrepetible; con toda la amargura encima, una luz que brillaba, cegadora, oscuridad.

_Lily no recuerda ahora si fue ella o él quien se separó primero del hombro del otro para volver a tocarse en un exceso de adrenalina y excitación, si es que hubo una diferencia. No sabe, por más que llore, si él la amó en ese momento o solamente le concedió, misericordioso, el deseo. Cualquier respuesta¡ah, qué más da! Si fue el mejor de su vida. Si aún siente, como la última vez, sus labios buscando los suyos, encontrándolos, queriendo poseerlos, y buscándolos otra vez._

Severus acariciaba con sus dedos su cara, cuando no necesitó atraerla a sí para besarla. Lily tocó su cabello negro, su cuello blanco, sus mejillas pálidas, sus cejas anchas, su nariz aristocrática. Contuvo en sus manos toda la divinidad que pudo, mientras luchaba con intensidad por dominarla.

Severus se paró, sin dejar de besarla, levantando consigo a Lily, y caminó hacia delante, sin dejar de abrazarla, hasta que ella se apoyó en la pared. Entonces dio un paso más, y pudo sentir el acelerado corazón femenino en su seno. Tembló de frenesí, e hizo lo posible por contenerla aún más, buscando la forma de no perder ni un fugitivo céntimo de su calor.

Lily pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él para rodear su cuello con más fuerza, pero entonces cesó de besarlo. Por fin entendía las desmesuradas proporciones de todo aquello, y aunque sabía que terminaría rindiéndose, sintió una inmensa angustia al darse cuenta de lo que podría estar haciendo en realidad Severus: aprovecharse.

Posó su frente en la de él, y sus narices se tocaron. Él la miró extrañado, pero respetó su distancia y no se movió, esperando una respuesta.

Ésta no llegó.

Lily no quiso separarse, pero la tristeza calmó sus ansias de besarlo otra vez. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro viril, y cerró los ojos.

Media hora después, miraba sola el cielo raso de su habitación.

_Lily comienza a garabatear con rapidez en una hoja de pergamino:_

"_Severus Snape:_

_Es mi último deseo,_

_Aunque pueda parecerte_

_Inútil, o incluso_

_Innecesario,_

_Que me escuches ahora_

_Que ya he vivido más que tú_

_Y estoy, al fin, lejos…"_

La mañana siguiente Lily no concurrió a las clases. Por más ruidos que escuchase en su habitación, las insistencias de Érica no la sacaron de la cama. Durmió hasta pasado el mediodía, aunque no plenamente. Cada rato despertaba sudando, y se encontraba de nuevo. Así que se arropaba otra vez y cerraba los ojos amodorrada. No quería levantarse, y mucho menos tener que escuchar alguna clase aburridísima. Por el momento era mejor dormir, conferirse a los sueños, vivir por unas horas en algún espacio cero.

Cuando el fuerte sol le traspasaba ya los párpados con tal intensidad que era imposible ignorarlo, se calzó los pies con sus pantuflas (casi nuevas) y fue al baño evitando mirarse al espejo. Abrió la ducha y dejó correr el agua por su espalda, notablemente contracturada por las horas de reposo excesivas. Entonces se entregó al recuerdo, y sonrió de placer.

La noche anterior se habían despedido en silencio. ¿Qué debía suceder ahora¿Qué pasaría si se cruzaban sus miradas en algún corredor y él actuaba como si no la conociese, como si nunca la hubiese conocido¿Y si jamás se hubieran conocido¿Había sido solo un delicioso sueño?

¿Y qué pasaba si, por lo contrario, la estaba esperando tras la puerta de la Sala Común¿Qué querría él¿Qué debería ella contestar? O, mejor dicho¿qué querría ella contestar?...

No importaba. Ya sabría.

Salió de la ducha y no se peinó. Dejó que su pelo se secase a su manera. Tampoco se lo ató, simplemente se dio la pequeña libertad que tanto estaba acostumbrada a vetar. Notó que caminaba entre nubes cuando bajó al Gran Salón, y que ni siquiera se molestó por escuchar los ávidos de chismes llamados de Fiodta.

Salió a las afueras ignorando cuantas reglas posibles, dejando que sus pies guiasen su voluntad, y sin quitar la vista del lago radiante, se sentó bajo el árbol que frecuentaba. Relajó el cuello, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, disfrutando el silencio.

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya súbita pero suavemente y se sorprendió pero no se estremeció. Tampoco giró la cabeza. Sabía que él estaba del otro lado del tronco.

Severus se levantó y se sentó a su lado, de frente a ella. La observó inexpresivamente, pero siguió sosteniendo su mano.

Lily lo miró largamente. ¿Qué podría decir? Sobraban las palabras. Cualquier cosa estaba de más. Aquella situación, el delicado calor en su mano, era casi perfecta, y sería un crimen interrumpirla.

¡Ay, otra vez estaba equivocada!

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con gravedad Severus, encontrando la frase perfecta que hiciera que un temblor recorriera a Lily.

Ella hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. ¿Cómo estaba? No podía negar que había sido feliz. Tampoco podía negar que por nada del mundo quitaría su mano de allí. Pero… ¿y ahora? Sólo quería que ese momento fuese eterno. Nada más. Porque algo más sabía era imposible. Eso era todo, el máximo, y lo agradecía con creces.

- ¿Por qué no has asistido a clases?- preguntó Lily, forzándose para sonar natural. Pensar que sólo habían cruzado unas pocas frases en cinco años y ahora debían hacer frente a lo que acababan de hacer.

Él también pareció notar lo irónico de la situación. Pero no lo mencionó.

- Supongo que no pude- miró hacia las montañas que rodeaban el lago, millas allá. Hizo una larga pausa. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella y dijo-: He estado pensando en ti.

Lily desvió la mirada. Seguramente Severus ya había notado su pudor, pero éste se intensificaría si no rompía el contacto visual. Permaneció en silencio, expectante. No quería obligarlo a tener que hacer algo simplemente para postergar el momento inevitable en el que le rompería el corazón…

Pero él no agregó nada. ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Es que acaso no tenía valor para decirle la verdad¿Es que acaso era demasiado cobarde como para confesarle su arrepentimiento?

Lily separó su mano de la de él y se levantó, molesta. Caminó unos pasos y observó la tranquila superficie del lago.

Él la siguió.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó a sus espaldas. Ella no contestó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro-. No puedo ayudarte si no me hablas.

"Ayudarte". Eso había dicho. Lo dejaba más que claro: él sólo quería ayudarla. Y sí, quizás se había dejado llevar por el momento durante la noche pasada, pero ahora le estaba dejando sus intenciones bien claras. Él sólo quería ayudarla. ¿Y por qué demonios ella no podía dejar de llorar?

Lily no se dio vuelta y le dijo, con inmensa tristeza:

- ¿Qué he hecho, Severus¿Por qué lo hice¿Por qué llegaste justo a tiempo¿Por qué no me dejaste caer¿Por qué me cobijé en tus brazos¿Por qué acepté tus caricias¿Por qué cerré los ojos ante el enemigo?

Severus la interrumpió.

- No soy tu enemigo. Entiéndelo. Perdona, perdona lo que he hecho. Perdona que no te haya mirado nunca, perdona que te haya insultado. Perdona que te haya abrazado, perdona que…

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de terminar la frase.

- ¿Para qué perdonarte, Severus¿Qué lograríamos con eso? Solo entonces me humillaría yo aún más.

Severus se acercó a ella y buscó su rostro. A diferencia de Potter, no la tomó bruscamente por el brazo ni la atrajo hacia sí… La enfrontó con respeto, sin necesidad de tocarla.  
Tenía el ceño fruncido en una expresión de confusión y perplejidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Por qué se hacía el desentendido¿No entendía que el juego debía terminar? Pero¿qué juego¿Cuándo había éste empezado¿Y por qué había empezado…? Lily no se había preguntado aún por qué Severus había hecho lo que hizo. ¿Era que acaso, como en los cuentos, él también estaba enamorado de ella?

Se rió de sí misma, pero sólo salió de sus labios un gemido irónico. Lo miró, incrédula, y le preguntó:

- Dime¿por qué me salvaste? Respóndeme eso y taparás enormes zanjas. Así podré… Así intentaré seguir el sendero sin tropezar tanto.

Severus endureció su rostro de nuevo. Otra vez su mirada resultaba inescrutable.

- ¿Hubieras preferido la muerte?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

Lily lo miró enfurecida.

- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, la respuesta clara es sí, prefería y prefiero la muerte a…- dudó- ¡Esto!

- ¿Esto?

Severus avanzó dos, tres pasos, hasta quedar a sólo un palmo de ella. Su postura continuó erguida, y sus ojos, tan firmes como era posible. Lily se sintió riesgosamente pálida, y fue incapaz de formularse la pregunta que debía responder. Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes para acortar la minúscula distancia que los separaba, ya no hubiera existido siquiera un cuestionamiento.

Él tomó un rizo color carmesí, y lo besó.

- ¿Por qué…?- susurró ella, más lamentándose que inquiriéndole, antes de refugiarse en el cuello extraño y peligroso. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que él no la rechazaba. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y le dijo, mansa-: Tienes razón. Te prefiero a ti.

- Mi vida vale lo mismo que la tuya. Quizás la única manera de hacerlas más valerosas es uniendo su precio. Por eso es aún estoy aquí, y por eso quise que te quedases conmigo.

**De veras espero que les haya gustado. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el 11.**

**Saludos, suerte y gracias.**

**Dulce Nymphadora**


	11. Chapter 11

Para el sábado estaba programada una visita a Hogsmade pero, lamentándose, casi ningún alumno pudo asistir ya que debía quedarse a estudiar para los exámenes restantes. La biblioteca, las salas comunes, el Gran Comedor: por doquier se oían los murmullos de las plumas rasgando el pergamino y los dedos cambiando las hojas de los libros.

Lily estaba en la solitaria torre de Astronomía, tratando de escapar de la multitud y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, cuando el sol que salió tras una nube hirió no solamente sus ojos sino también su piel. Sintió un ardor en todo su pálido cuerpo, y huyó hacia las sombras. Desde allí observó, furtiva, la luz que se proyectaba y la odió. La odió por ser tan brillante y hermosa. Se asomó hacia los jardines y sintió repulsión por todos aquellos chicos que reían bajo ella. Los odió por ser tan felices en aquel día horrendo. Porque no era justo.

Se escabulló de allí, bajó. Trató de evitar que los demás alumnos la reconociesen, así que corrió y corrió. Comenzó a vagar por las mazmorras, deseando que la oscuridad que allí reinaba fuera verdadera, soñando que unos nubarrones traían llovizna consigo, allí dondequiera, y el mundo, adormecido, observaba tras las ventanas.

Dejó de caminar, se cubrió la cara con una mano y resopló. Se dejó caer, y lo llamó, consumida: ¡Severus!

Buscó la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y no la encontró. Fue al aula de pociones, por ir a algún lado, y halló allí a Severus. Estaba sentado en un pupitre, miraba al vacío. Vestía una túnica negra abotonada, diferente a la exigida por el uniforme, y sostenía la cabeza erguida a pesar de su postura demolida.

Lily lo rodeó y se sentó mirando para atrás en el pupitre que Severus tenía delante. Él mostró sorprenderse levemente al verla. Lily lo miró inquisitivamente, pero no le preguntó nada. Tomó sus manos y permitió que él acariciase las suyas.

- Eres hermoso- le dijo, y sin esperar respuesta lo besó.

Él tomó su cuello, y le correspondió suave y tranquilamente. Lily lo miró otra vez a los ojos.

- Gracias- agregó.

Severus besó sus manos y su cabello.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta mañana?- le preguntó.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Descubrí por qué te gusta tanto el negro- dijo, bajando la mirada para clavarla en su pecho. Usualmente hubiera estado radiante de haber entendido en algo a Severus, pero no era aquel un develamiento muy feliz.

Él, por su parte, rió, pero sin abandonar su amargura. Algún día lo vería sonreír verdaderamente, feliz, sólo que no era aquella la ocasión y, si ésta llegaba, dudaba Lily que lo amase igual.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué es eso?

- El negro es para todos. La luz… no es justa- susurró, sintiendo una mezcla de timidez, vértigo y miedo.

Severus cambió su expresión y la miró con tristeza.

- No deberías haberlo descubierto- dijo, y luego calló. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que él, con un atisbo de incomodidad, agregó-: Lo siento.

Lily intentó sostenerle la mirada. Era tan difícil, teniendo él aquellos ojos.

- ¿Tú crees que yo sería feliz sin haberte conocido? Porque no puedes lamentar algo que escapa de tu control.

- Probablemente.

Lily frunció el ceño y lo miró divertida. Se estaba mostrando sabedor de su conquista, y eso era una muy baja demostración de egocentrismo. ¡Ay, qué ganas de contradecirle! Pero si tenía razón, no podía.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Él de repente se manifestó algo turbado, tímido:

- Si… si es verdad lo que-- lo que dices, y si considero lo que casi haces por… mí…

- Silencia- ordenó ella. ¿Qué podía pedir? Él ya lo sabía todo, y de cierta forma la conmovía saber que él era consciente de lo importante que era para ella-- le beneficiase aquello o no-. Lo sé.

Severus se levantó de su silla y le dijo:

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Lily lo siguió, encantada. Caminaba unos pasos tras él, tomada de su mano, sonriendo para sí misma. ¿Podría estar más contenta? ¿Podría gritar de alegría en ese mismo instante? ¿Podría ser todo aquello un sueño? Su entero cuerpo temblaba, atemorizada, aún, de aquella gran persona que guiaba sus pasos mientras ella se rendía, sumisa, y cerraba los ojos.

Salieron de las mazmorras y llegaron a la enorme columna principal alrededor de la cual se enroscaban las escaleras que unían la mayoría de los pisos del colegio, no sin antes cruzarse con algunos cuantos alumnos sorprendidos de ver a Snape de la mano de una chica. Entonces Severus perdió su vista hacia arriba, buscando el cielo raso.

- Tardaríamos demasiado…- dijo, algo ensimismado. Luego se volvió hacia Lily y pasó un brazo por sus hombros-. Sujétate bien.

Ella lo miró alucinada e hizo lo posible por reprimir la sacudida que le provocó sentir la calidez de Severus sobre sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar su timidez y abrazó su cintura con firmeza.

- ¡Ascendio!- pronunció impecable y solemnemente Severus.

Lily definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Sus pies se despegaron del piso lentamente, y al cabo de unos instantes una fuerza invisible propulsó a Severus hacia arriba con increíble rapidez, llevándose consigo a Lily. Ella sintió que su mente, todos sus perjuicios, todas sus teorías, toda su prudencia, toda su timidez, toda su madurez quedaba en el suelo, mientras se volaba aferrada a Severus. Entonces notó que estaba volando desde hacía ya dos días, desde aquella noche en la que se había entregado a sus besos y en la que había olvidado todo cuanto le preocupase.

Severus realizó un simple movimiento con su varita de roble oscuro y aterrizaron suavemente en séptimo piso. Estaba vacío. Como si nada extraño hubiera pasado, prosiguió su camino tirando de la mano de Lily. Rodeó un horrible cuadro donde dos trolls resoplaban de angustia y se plantó delante de una puerta. Ignorando lo extraño que podía aquello parecer, acarició aprehensivamente el marco con las yemas de sus dedos.

- El umbral más valioso de Hogwarts- murmuró-. Su magia me es inagotable.

Lily, expectante, dijo:

- Luce igual al resto. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Severus se volvió hacia ella con un dejo de entusiasmo en su riguroso rostro.

- Probaré que te equivocas. Piensa qué es lo que más…

Un numeroso grupo que parecía ser de chicas de Ravenclaw irrumpió en la soledad del corredor y pasó a su lado haciendo demasiado estruendo como para notarlos, pero aún así, Severus enmudeció. Lily les hizo caso omiso y siguió mirando a su acompañante expectante, esperando que le siga hablando. En aquel momento, ¿qué más podía importarle? Pero Severus no pronunció palabra. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y observaba por el rabillo del ojo a las Ravenclaws.

Y tenía una buena razón para querer excluirse de la gente.

- ¡Evans! ¿La grasa de Snevillus capturó tu mano?- gritó Sirius Black, separándose del grupo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Qué pensará James?

Severus apretó aún más su mano, como si la furia le impidiese medir su fuerza, e hizo un violento ademán de abalanzarse sobre Black, pero Lily lo frenó y dijo:

- Lo dices como si le debiera algo de respeto a ese engreído Potter, Black. ¿Y por qué no sigues persiguiendo a las chicas aquellas? Supongo que necesitas recolectar unas cuantas para engañar a Érica como se debe. Porque ella ya te aburrió, ¿verdad? ¿Dos semanas es demasiado para ti?

- La que parece que se aburrió aquí eres tú. Veo que estás practicando deporte de alto riesgo tocando a esa babosa muerta- acotó Black, señalando con un cabeceo a Severus.

- Expelliermus!- siseó Severus, y Black salió disparado cinco metros atrás. Lily, que ni siquiera había notado qué él había tomado su varita, lo miró asombrada: sus ojos destellaban una crueldad escalofriante, y sus músculos estaban tan tensos como nunca. Lily jamás lo había visto tan transformado; era como si toda su sangre se hubiera vuelto terriblemente fría-. Muffilato! Blindesto! - susurró reciamente al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Black.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- la voz de Lily vaciló.

Severus la miró como si de repente recordase que ella estuviera allí. No contestó su pregunta. Por lo contrario, se separó de ella y dio tres vueltas delante de la misteriosa puerta, murmurando palabras que Lily no pudo captar. Luego la abrió y le incitó a entrar. Ella echó un último vistazo preocupado a Black y luego penetró en la oscura habitación que se le presentaba.

Tras ella fue Severus, quien cerró la puerta.

Las características habitación en la que se encontraban jamás podrían haberse adivinado desde el exterior. Parecía como si ese cuarto hubiera sido tomado de otro castillo, de otro país, de otro mundo, y se hubiera ubicado en Hogwarts a regadientes. El cielo raso semejaba inalcanzable, y por entre las losas del piso se colaban musgos húmedos. Pero aún así, era un recinto cerrado: amplio, sí, pero finito. El único origen de luz que interrumpía la semipenumbra parecían ser las aguas danzantes de una enorme fuente circular que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación.

Severus se paró junto a la fuente, observándola, y dándole las espaldas a Lily. Sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda baja; su silencio, temible. Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron al contemplar su silueta viril y negra recortada en la luminiscencia. Allí estaba el gran Severus Snape: en su escondite, ocultando su rostro, huyendo de sus propias lágrimas.

Lily se acercó a él, vacilante, y con ternura apoyó una mano en su hombro. Él la notó y giró levemente su cabeza, pero siguió sin mirarla.

- Severus…- dijo Lily, con la voz temblorosa.

Él apoyó sus manos en el borde de la fuente, pero su cabeza siguió erguida, desafiante. Lily se sentó allí junto a sus manos, y buscó sus ojos, pero él huía a su mirada. Entonces con una mano solitaria acarició sus párpados y sus labios, en una muda forma de asegurarle que no necesitaba hablar para hacerse entender.

Luego de unos segundos, Severus pareció despertar de aquel extraño trance y por un instante la miró con fijeza y, si Lily no estaba soñando, alarma. Volvió a apartarse de ella para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, y dijo:

- Tapé sus oídos y cerré sus ojos- hizo una pausa-. Muffilato si no quieres ser oído y Blindesto si quieres provocar ceguera momentánea. Sencillo y útil- agregó, y luego volteó a encararla.

De su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de sobresalto. Por lo contrario, lucía tranquilo. Lily esquivó ahora su mirada penetrante e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Me dirás qué es este lugar?

- Sólo te diré qué es lo que he hecho yo para que sea real. Si lo repites, podrás visitarlo cuando quieras pero, por supuesto, solamente verás esta pequeña porción de grandeza así. Tú descubrirás algún día cuál es el verdadero truco.

- ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Realmente nadie más que tú conoce esta habitación?

- Me gusta pensar eso, aunque dudo que así sea. Verás, a menos que monte guardia en la puerta es imposible comprobarlo…- dijo con sarcasmo-. Lo que tienes que hacer es pasar tres veces frente a ella diciendo estas palabras: "necesito un lugar- comenzó, acercándose a Lily- donde descansar del mundo"- siguió, bajando el volumen de la voz y pasando sus brazos por la cintura femenina-… Aquí podrás ocultar tu mente- susurró a su oído-, olvidar la verdad- depositó un beso en su oreja- y oír el rumor del agua escurriéndose- Lily cerró los ojos-, por tus dedos…

Severus rozó apenas su mejilla con los labios prietos y con una mano colocó la cabeza de Lily sobre su hombro.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo has mostrado? ¿Por qué has descubierto tu refugio ante mí?- preguntó ella.

Severus volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Repentinamente Lily sintió vértigo: había peligro allí. Él la miraba confundido, y penetraba en su mente en busca de respuestas. La agudeza de sus ojos era fría y dominante. El suelo que la sostenía se desvaneció. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Lo había ofendido? ¿Había despertado su crueldad?

¿Había despertado?

- ¿Preferías que no te lo cuente?- preguntó él, incrédulo. Casi sonó agresivo.

Lily se sorprendió. Severus la miraba como si acabase de preguntar si el césped era verde. En parte, tenía razón. No debía quejarse. Podría decirse que él se había abierto un poco a ella, ¿y cuándo más se había abierto a alguien? Mejor formulada la pregunta, sería: ¿alguna vez se había abierto?

Pero no podía negar que era extraño. Justamente por aquello, ¿por qué actuaba tan diferente con ella? ¿La veía diferente? ¿Significaba algo para él…? No. No debía pensar aquello. Sólo era aquel momento en aquel lugar: nada más.

- Lo siento- dijo, y bajó la mirada.

Severus siguió mirándola, ahora con cierta expresión de altivez. Realmente parecía Lily postrada a los pies de su rey. Entonces él tomó su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para que lo mire.

- ¿Cuán profundo es tu sentir?

¿A qué se refería? ¿Hablaba de su arrepentimiento o de su amor?... ¿Y no era eso lo mismo?

Un impulso violento y hermoso hizo que dos lágrimas desbordaran de sus ojos esmeraldas empañados. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar palabras para su intención.

- No puedo medirlo…

Severus la besó impetuosamente, como si hubiese sido su respuesta la que le incitase a hacerlo. Lily tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, acariciando sus dedos hábiles, sus palmas cetrinas. Buscó sus muñecas, buscó las venas de sangre que corrían fervientes bajo la piel, pero encontró sólo la tela fría de su túnica. Algo molesta, intentó desabrochar el primer botón. Entonces Severus se alejó furiosamente de ella, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. La miró por un instante con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido, y luego se aferró la muñeca derecha, casi con desesperación. Parecía como si se hubiese quemado insólitamente.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué pasa, qué--?

Lily se acercó a él, alarmada. Él la miró consternado, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Seguía cubriéndose la muñeca derecha, y pasaba la mirada de ésta a Lily, y de Lily a ésta. Resopló de desesperación.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¡Severus, dime!- Lily perdió la paciencia. Estaba realmente preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dime! ¿Qué hice?- Tomó su mano derecha y tiró de ella, pero él no extendía el brazo. Lily lo miró con los ojos llorosos-. Muéstrame.

Severus normalizó su agitada respiración con la vista vidriosa clavada en ella. Así permanecieron, inmóviles, durante varios segundos. Y finalmente Severus se rindió y aflojó los músculos. Lily desabrochó la manga de la túnica con los dedos temblorosos, y fue descubriendo su piel desnuda.

- ¡Ah!- sollozó, y la conmoción venció a su fuerza. Se apoyó en Severus para no caer; él la sostuvo con rapidez. La sentó sobre sus piernas en el piso, e hizo un amague de volver a taparse el antebrazo-. No…- susurró ella con la voz débil.

Lily rozó con sus dedos de forma vacilante la piel herida de Severus. Desde el comienzo de la muñeca hasta la altura del codo, el brazo potente presentaba diversos cortes en diversos estados. Varios eran largos y finos, otros, profundos y hasta más anchos que largos. Sobre algunos cayeron las lágrimas incontenibles de Lily, a quien el llanto desconsolado le impedía ver con claridad lo que deseaba nunca hubiera conocido. Observó ahora sus propios dedos, y comprobó que dos de ellos estaban manchados de sangre. Había heridas recientes.

Severus cubrió su piel y con el brazo herido hizo que Lily apoyase su cabeza en su pecho. Dejó que ella llorase y oyese sus latidos retumbar en la caja hueca que era su cuerpo. Ella no hizo más que llorar y llorar, hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantar el rostro, apoyarse con una mano en su cuello y entreverlo por entre las lágrimas. Él le sostuvo la mirada, desarmado, con la expresión de quien acaba de asumir un muy grave problema. Lily intentó hablar.

- Tú te has… ¿Por qué…?

Lanzó un sollozo una vez más, y acarició el cabello negro con ternura, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con la otra mano. Severus se mantuvo impasible, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos tan secos como fuese posible. Pero la angustia pesaba sobre sus párpados y delataba su penuria.


End file.
